Broken
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Takes place after 2x08
1. Chapter 1

After events in 2x08

Valerio was sitting in his room playing his last conversation with Lu in his head. _Did he really stop loving her? Did she really want him to kiss her again? Could the thing she did to Nadia really change how he saw her and what he felt for years? How much was he to blame for the video of Nadia and Guzman? _He sent the video. He KNEW Lucrecia wouldn't sit with her arms crossed and wait for the world to collapse on the ex-boyfriend and a person she really despised. Oh, no! He KNEW his Lulu will have part in destruction of the two. To be honest, he was always turned on by Lucrecia on the mission, especially when it came to tearing someone down. He was turned on by how coldhearted bitch she could be… But sometimes also he felt sorry for her. He was sorry she had to create that persona that had no mercy and hat to get her revenge. Her very hard shell and poisonous words were there for protection. In their core, two of them were deeply hurt and deeply betrayed by their own parents. They mattered less than travels and business their father had. He knew their dad was busy and entire family was depending on him, but he could never understand how a mother could abandon her own child? How could Lu's mother put two of them after trips with dad and all the parties and social events? They grew up with nannies and a lot of money they could spend on anything they wanted. Their father was paying for his absence in expensive cars, clothes and jewelry . To be honest, he didn't remember the moment he stopped caring about where the parents were and why they couldn't pay more attention to him and Lucrecia. After that first night she came to his room, he was glad they were gone as much. They had sex all over the house, especially in their patents room. That was their little revenge to them. He had a small smirk on his face remembering those days. All the sneaking around, stolen kisses, wild sex all over the house. He couldn't deny that they had some pretty wild times. Sometimes it was under the influence of a lot of drugs and alcohol but sometimes it was just two of them without any substance to blame for the behavior… Those nights were the scariest to him. He could handle drugs and alcohol excuses, but the silence after they had sex sober was killing him. And then he remembered the night they spent together after the fake benefit.

_He was on his bed when the door opened and Lucrecia came into his room. It was clear she was crying. Something happened to make her cry. He knew she was not easy on the tears, so there must be something that shook her deeply. First thing on his mind was that asshole Guzman. He must have done something to hurt her. He knew they were going to the benefit ''together'' and he was angry that Lucrecia still had hope two of them would fix their relationship and move on from Nadia issue. He didn't understand why would Lucrecia want someone like Guzman in her life? Guzman never loved or respected her. To him she was just…something… but not what she deserved to be. He wanted to smash his face so many times these past weeks that he lost count. No one could treat his Lu in that manner and get away with it. Maybe that was also one of the reasons he was glad that the video was out. It exposed the hypocrite of Guzman and also Nadia. He liked her, but sometimes she was so full of shit. _

_Lucrecia sat on his bed and placed her palm on his cheek. He just looked at her in silence giving her the power to choose where this would take them. Then she slowly moved toward him and kissed him. She kissed him first and she wanted to be with him. He didn't ask her why. He didn't' want to know. Valerio just wanted her and he would take anything she is willing to give him. He locked his bedroom door and spent entire night making love to Lucrecia. That was not common thing for them. Usually, it was just sex… They were dressed with just her panties removed and shirts a bit unbuttoned and his pants somewhere around his ankles or just unzipped fly… Being naked and spending the entire night in each other's arms was not something they did often. She only let it happen when she felt lonely or really looking for confirmation that somewhere someone loved her. And they kissed…they kissed a lot that evening. Not just those hungry, rushed, sloppy kisses associated with sex, but there were small pecks on the lips, he was kissing her back, her entire body with such an admiration and patience. And she let him do it. For the first time she let him have the control over the night they were spending together. He was shaking when they were kissing naked on the bed. He wanted her so much that it scared him. He wanted to be with her so much and wanted her to know how loved and wanted she is. Guzman broke her confidence, broke her heart and Valerio made it his personal mission to restore her faith in love and herself. She was sitting on his lap and they were making love like that…facing each other… Her long hair was down and his fingers were deep in it. He loved her hair… He loved how it cascaded her back and how somehow it made her look almost regal. Lucrecia became woman he knew her to be that night in his room. She was happy, she was smiling and she was not feeling useless and small as Guzman made her feel. Even when she was being submissive to Valerio, she was the most powerful woman on planet in his eyes…and he knew he loved her...he will always love her. Next morning the magic was broken, but instead of usual cold attitude she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips._

''_Thank you…''_

_And with that she was gone. _

Following morning the video scandal erupted and he was disappointed in her for a moment. He wanted her to be free, to be herself. He didn't expect her to do something like that. His revenge was maybe a bit cruel. Their parents flipped completely and as usual, he was the one to be blamed. He was the deviant one that corrupted innocent and almost perfect Lucrecia. He didn't tell their dad that actually SHE was the one who started it. He kept that a secret. He didn't want to destroy her completely.

Their parents finally stopped fighting and the house was quiet. He couldn't sleep. He felt restless and a bit guilty for outing them to the patents in front of everyone at the table. He wanted to go to Lu's room to apologize to her and check on her, but he knew it was not good idea. If he went to see her, he might change his mind about ending it. Valerio got out of his bed and left his room and went downstairs to the pool. He was not really surprised to find the note from the patents telling them that they were flying to Italy for two weeks. He crumbled the note and threw it in the bin. He was not surprised they were gone. That was what they always did. Something happens and they bail. They just learned that their kids are sleeping together and instead of having a conversation with them or doing something about it, they left. They left and let him and Lucretia handle the elephant in the room. He jumped in and started swimming. When he finished swimming and diving he saw Lucretia sitting at one of the sunbeds. She was in her favorite tiny black night gown and matching robe… or was it his favorite… He was not sure anymore… She looked sad and her eyes were red. Now he felt even worse than before seeing her. He swam to the edge of the pool and just watched her sit there. They did it so many times, but somehow now it was different. She looked at him and her eyes were wet.

''Why?''

''What?''

''Why did you do it? Why did you have to do it? Was it because of the Arab girl? Did she get to you too?''

He was silent. He had no idea what to say… She waited for him to say something and make this more understandable.

''I care about Nadia…But not in a way you think. She is my friend.''

''And I am your sister!''

''Half-sister...''

She just gave him a look and he didn't say anything more.

''I thought you care about me… That you love me…loved me…''

He wanted to say so many things, but no words left his mouth. He was not able to articulate what was happening inside of him. She waited for a moment or two and after he didn't say anything, Lucrecia went back to her room. He splashed out of anger and whispered.

''I do care… I do love you…''

She slammed the door of her room and fell on the bed. She was crying…sobbing and she felt so angry.

''Dam you Valerio Montesinos Hendrich! I hate you!''

She was so hurt by that silence and she felt such a pain in her chest like never before. She hated that weakness. She wanted him to come and comfort her. She wanted him to come and say that he didn't mean what he said after the dinner…but she felt like he would not show up. He was punishing her for years of disappearing on him and dismissing his feelings. _Was this how he felt every time she turned him down?_ If he did, now she was sorry for ever making him feel like this. He didn't deserve it… But from the looks of it, he believed she did. She wanted to go to him and tell him she was sorry. She wanted to tell him she loved…LOVES him and she doesn't care what everyone would think… She wanted so many things, but she didn't move from her bed. She wiped her eyes and fixed her covers. Lucrecia Montesinos Hendrich doesn't beg for love even when she feels like she is dying. If he doesn't want her…Guzman doesn't want her…someone will. Someday someone will want her and she will be loved and happy as she deserves. She was sick of crumbs of love she was getting… First her patents, than Valerio who was gone for such a long time, then Guzman. She didn't want crumbs anymore. She wanted everything. This queen will never lower herself and beg for love or attention. If he wanted to have her, he would have to work for it now. She will never let anyone hurt her that much again. She will never let anyone in and love them as much as she loves Valerio.

Following morning they went to school in the separate car. Lucretia drove her new BMW and Valerio picked one of the cars his dad would kill him if he knew he drove. Sometimes he believed he loved those cars more than two of them. Many students noticed her bad mood and they believed it was because of Guzman and Nadia that were together now and gave her sad looks. She didn't want it. She didn't want anyone's pity. She just wanted the world to disappear…or maybe she wanted to disappear with it? She didn't see him when he entered the room. She didn't need to turn to face the door. She felt him in the room. She always knew when he was close. Ever since they started hooking up sober, she could feel him. She never dared to admit to him or herself that there were real feelings there…not just mind blowing sex.

She was sitting now with Carla that sort of forgave her for outing her and Samuel at the fake benefit. She saw that her friend was not well and she put that petty difference aside. She came to Lucrecia and took her hand.

''Come with me… Seat by me is not taken.''

Other girl just nodded and let Carla take her to the chair.

''Are you ok Lu?''

She tried to fake a smile and usual answer that everything is just amazing. Carla just looked at her and Lucrecia saw that _cut the bullshit_ look her friend had. She took a breath and exhaled.

''No, not really…''

Before they could talk more, English teacher entered the room and the class started. Entire class was paying attention, but Lu's eyes were on the window and her mind was somewhere else.

After first three classes Carla and Lucrecia went to have lunch. Carla was the one to take care of everything food related and Lucrecia went to find them a table. They didn't want to sit at their usual spot. None of them wanted to sit at the table with ex boyfriends and their new girls. Carla was still angry that Polo is out of jail and she was sure Lucrecia didn't need to sit with Nadia and Guzman. She picked the table with the most distance from the foursome they wanted to avoid and it took some time for Carla to find her. Carla showed up with Valerio and Lucrecia was not sure of what was he doing there.

''I couldn't carry all the food so I asked him to help.''

''Oh, he is very helpful.''

Carla waited for some witty remark and sibling banter, but it was not there. He just put the tray down and left. That was out of character for Valerio and Carla wondered what happened to change the usual dynamic.

''What is going on with you Lucrecia? Is it Guzman or something else?''

''I honestly don't know where to start?''

Carla took a sip of water and put the bottle down.

''You have no idea how much I can relate to that comment…''

Lucrecia just looked at her.

''Why did you cover for Polo? I thought that Marina was your friend… She was one of us.''

''I believed the same, but she proved me wrong… She picked her boyfriend over us… She is responsible for the robbery that happened in my house. She wanted Nano to sell the watches and pay someone to leave him alone… There was a lot of money in those watches…Money Nano has never seen in his life… So, she told him to come and take it. Problem was that he took something he shouldn't have… Something of importance to my dad and her dad too.''

''How does Polo fit in that?''

''I broke up with him. He finally pushed my limits and I turned to Christian… And he killed Marina and returned watch to me. He killed Marina for me.''

''I still don't see why you were protecting him?''

Carla was silent for a moment.

''Because that is what we do…''

Lucrecia was just looking at her in silence. She had no idea what to say and what is the right answer to that comment. Carla simply continued speaking.

'' You, me, Polo maybe even Guzman… if the circumstances were different…We protect each other… No matter how the actions of the person involved were wrong, we always stood by each other… You remember all the times boys covered for one another in fights and stealing the car from parents and all the things they did. Maybe they even covered some side girls for each other and we never knew who they were sleeping with, aside from us… And they will keep doing it even when we get older. Our families are involved in business together. We will be seeing a lot of each other as long there is some interest. And you know it very well Lucrecia… Our families are in some strange web of secrets and now we have our own web. ''

And Lucrecia knew what Carla was talking about. Their fathers worked together and there were a lot of shady things about them. She looked at Carla waiting for her to continue. It was clear she was not done with her explanation.

''And I loved him… I didn't want him in jail. Marina… It was her fault… Robbery was her fault and she stole something that could put my dad and hers in jail….''

''And Christian? What was his part?''

''He… He was just a cute boy and a good fuck… Actually, we were fucking in the locker room when Polo got in all covered in blood. I made Christian help us… He wanted so badly to be part of the group, so I told him that doing this would make him one of us.''

Lucrecia just rolled her eyes at that last part.

'' He would never be one of us…''

''He wouldn't be able to handle it.''

Carla just nodded. Lucrecia took some of her food and looker around the yard. She saw Samuel, Rebeca, Nadia and Guzman eating together. She felt a pang of pain seeing him with them, especially with Nadia.

''And Samuel? What about him Carla? Could he be one of us?''

''Same as Christian, but unlike his friend…Samuel is smarter. He knows his place in this school and the world.''

Lucrecia took some of her water.

''What is with all of you? You? Marina? Ander? Do those poor boys have some magic dicks so you all went crazy about them? Please, tell me what is that all about?''

Carla laughed at that.

''Well, I can't speak for Omar, but those other two are pretty good… It took some time to train Samuel, but Christian was amazing from the very start.''

''Better than Polo?''

''Much!''

Lucrecia watched her friend waiting for some more information.

''Being with him was different. I think that part of the high was about it being something forbidden… ''

_Oh, she knew how good forbidden could be and what high she got from her forbidden sex or just a heated make out session. Lucrecia bit her lip and smirked._

''You know? I wonder if it was that good because it was forbidden or because he was that good?''

Carla had to no need to think about it.

''It was good because of him. He was amazing lover who knew what to do and was not afraid to get down and dirty. I discovered so many things about myself thanks to him. Before…with Polo…sex was boring and somehow predictable. I knew how he would initiate it…I knew what we would do, how long or not it would be… I simply knew things… But with Christian…things were unpredictable, exciting. Even sex with Polo became exciting because of Christian.''

''How is that possible?''

''Christian was in the room when it was happening. And I think it made two boys compete for my orgasm… like who would be better lover…''

Lucrecia watched her friend smile after long time.

'' You know Polo wanted to watch me and Christian? That is how it all started.''

''Isi it true that Polo had sex with him?''

''Yes, without me…one time…''

''Oh, God! Is he into guys too?''

''I guess…''

Carla looked at her friend trying to find some judgment or something in her eyes and face but there was none.

''You don't look at me like I am some sort of pervert?''

''Why would I?''

''I don't know… Usually people don't react good to some things that are not traditional for relationships…''

Lucrecia was silent for a moment. She looked around the yard and saw Valerio sitting alone and eating his lunch.

''Many people pretend they have some crazy morals and do a lot of things behind the closed doors. What you did is nothing new… What was new was you owning it and telling the world to fuck itself because it's your life and your choice who you sleep with… And no matter what you do, people will talk about it… But we are lucky that they are too afraid to tell it to our faces… So the masses of the school can only talk behind our back…Unaware that they have no idea about the actual juicy things in our relationships or lives…''

''Is it true that someone saw you have sex with Guzman in the shower?''

''Yes, it was Nadia… Now she can fuck him in the locker room…and boost his ego that he is the best.''

''And he is not?''

Lucrecia smirked…

''You are asking too many questions!''

''I am just confused. I've only seen you with him…and heard you talk about him. I am trying to remember if you mentioned some summer fling or something, but I don't remember…''

Lucrecia looked at Valerio again. Their eyes met and this time he dared to keep looking at her. None of them stopped looking at the other until the bell that marked end of lunch hour. Lucrecia picked up her bag and trey and turned to Carla.

''Sometimes, everything is in the things no one sees…or wants to see…''

Now the other girl was intrigued.

''Was it some girl? Someone we know?''

''I am not spilling.''

''Come on Lu! I told you things.''

For a moment Lucrecia was thinking about telling her, but she changed her mind. She was not ready to talk about it. She just got her friend back and she was not ready to lose her again. She knew that nothing Carla did could really compare to what she was doing…and who she was loving…


	2. Chapter 2

Valerio and Lucrecia successfully avoided each other for almost the entire week. Friday came and one of the boys from their class came with flyers for the party on the roof where the benefit for Cayetana was. Lucrecia was still bitter about that particular evening and not sure if she wanted to go. She saw the boy giving invitation to Guzman and Nadia and they thanked him and said they would be there. That is when she knew she had to go. She arranged with Carla to meet there and went home. She had few hours to spare before getting ready for the party. She got home and went straight to the kitchen. She needed some food and then she got upstairs to her room. She was still avoiding Valerio and by the way they would never meet around the house, it was clear to her he was doing the same. He was avoiding her too. She changed out of her uniform and put on a movie. She had no idea what it was about. She was too deep in her head to pay attention. At seven she started getting ready. She picked long red dress with slits and her hair was up in a high pony. Her makeup was on point and she felt good about her looks tonight. When she got out of the door, driver was already waiting for her with the door opened. As planned at nine she was already in front of the hotel. Carla was there waiting for her. When she saw her she smiled.

''You look amazing Lu.''

''Thank you, so do you…''

''Thanks… Let's party.''

''Let's do it.''

Carla took her hand and smiled.

''Let's have boy drama free evening… Just us and getting drunk and having fun… Like we used to.''

''I love how that sounds.''

''I know! Fuck Polo, Guzman and Samuel!''

Lucrecia wanted to add Valerio into that mix, but kept her mouth shut.

''It was about time for a girl's night.''

''I agree…''

They entered the party and first thing they saw was Polo making out with Cayetana. In the other corner they saw Nadia and Guzman kissing and Samuel was standing with Rebeca and talking. Lucrecia looked at Carla and they started laughing.

''So much for no boy drama.''

''Hey! We just saw them… We don't have to talk to them.''

''If you say so… BUT I am sure that you will end up screwing the poor boy as soon as you are drunk enough. You get horny when you drink.''

''Maybe you should do the same.''

''Have sex with Samuel? No, thank you! I am not that desperate…''

''What?! No! I meant have sex with someone… You could use to relief the tension.''

Lucrecia couldn't agree more, but the person she wanted was clearly not interested in her anymore.

''Look around Lu… Take your pick… Many of them would kill to have you.''

''I love your choice of words.''

Carla just rolled her eyes at the comment.

''I don't know why I told you any of it.''

Waiter came with the drinks and they took two shots each. Carla turned to face her and smiled.

''For the night to remember.''

''For the night to remember!''

They took their two shots and went to dance. Ander and Omar were dancing and two of them joined them. It was still rocky with Ander and the rest of the group, but Carla was grateful he kept the secret. It was clear that two of them were not ok either but have to stick together because now he was not good with Guzman and Polo. They were forced now to stick together. It was relief for two boys. Ander got dancing with Carla and that left Omar with Lucrecia. After some time she was thirsty and Omar offered to keep her company when she gets her drink. She took some cocktail and pulled Omar to the quiet part of the rooftop.

''Are two of you Ok?''

''No, we are not… We are arguing all the time and it's being really hard to process everything. He had something with Polo…he kept his secret about killing Marina… And to be honest, I don't know how I feel about it. But I have nowhere to go. I have to stay with him…''

''You don't have to stay. If you want to leave, you can leave.''

''I have nowhere to go. My parents would never take me back. I am shame for the family because I am gay. I don't have enough money to rent a place of my own and I don't have any friend I could share the apartment with.''

''You can stay with us.''

''What?''

''With me. There is space for you…if you want it.''

''I don't want to bother you. And I am sure your parents wouldn't be happy about it.''

''They are never at home.''

He sensed some sadness in her voice but didn't say anything.

''Give me your phone Omar.''

She took the phone and put her number in.

''If you change your mind and accept my offer, that is my number and I will come to pick you up.''

''Thank you.''

''It's nothing.''

''Maybe to you… But it means a lot to me.''

They took a seat at one of the sunbeds and Omar took some of his water.

''Where did you disappear at Rebeca's party? You and Valerio went somewhere and I haven't seen you afterwards.''

She really didn't want to talk about that night and the night of the benefit, but she had to say something.

''Drinks…We went to get some drinks and after that we continued partying.''

''I have to thank him for the job and the money I am getting. It's not enough to live alone, but it's very helpful. Maybe I would have enough in a few weeks to find a place.''

''That's good.''

''He is a bit too much… But I think he is good person somewhere deep inside…and I think he is very loyal to the ones he loves.''

''Valerio…He is…Hm… He is complicated and not easy to understand. He pretends to be this party boy nothing can touch…but that's not him.''

''So, you are very alike.''

''No, we are not!''

''Yes, you are… You both pretend you don't care…''

''I really don't care.''

''I think you do and putting the mask of not caring is your way of coping with some pain and burden you carry.''

He saw panic on her face.

''I will not ask you about it. You are free to choose what you want to share or not. I know how dangerous may be forcing anyone to tell their story when they are not ready. But I want you to know I am here to listen. Even if it has to do with my sister and the boy you have in common.''

''It's not Guzman…''

''So, there is someone else?''

''I am not saying anything.''

''You don't have to.''

''Good.''

''Does he love you and treat you well?''

''He did… Until I ruined it… Now there is no turning back... I hurt him a lot. I made him believe I don't love him and that it was all just a game.''

''Talk to him.''

''I can't…''

''Is he far from here? Is he gone?''

''No, he is very close, but never further.''

''I don't understand your metaphor, but what I do understand is that you want to fix it… And I wish for you to fix that relationship and let yourself be loved. Guzman was not good for you. I don't think he is good for my sister either, but I am not getting involved. Third party always ends up screwed if they say something. So, I will sit on the sidelines and wait for my sister to hit the brick wall and come to me… But when it comes to you Lu, I wish you all the best. I think there is so much more under the surface of spoilt rich girl you are trying to be… And I can't wait to see that girl out.''

She gave him small smile.

''If he really loves you, he will find it in him to forgive you.''

''I don't think so… I think this time it's really over.''

''You were together before?''

''It's complicated….But I never cheated on Guzman if you are wondering. We were together before me and Guzman even became a thing.''

''Oh…So, some old love?''

''I was fourteen and he was fifteen… He was my first kiss and first person I slept with.''

''Girl! That is big… You don't forget your first…ever.''

''I know… You know, he is like curse…like something I can't get rid of… And I wanted so many times to forget him, but he is in every part of me. I compared everyone to him. My friends, Guzman… No one treats me like that. I am…was his queen and he was just a perfect gentleman with me. Every part of my life is intertwined with his.''

''By the sound of it, you are screwed.''

They saw Carla and Ander looking for them.

''Maybe we should go back. Carla and Ander are looking for us. I hope two of you would fix the relationship and be happy. You deserve it… Even if Ander is an idiot.''

''Thanks… I wish the same for you.''

''Mine is…a lot complicated.''

''Love is love Lucrecia… That is all that matters.''

''If it were that simple.''

''At its core it is.''

They shared a short hug and went back to the party. In an hour or so things turned into what she already predicted. Carla was drunk and somewhere with Samuel, Ander and Omar were making out on the dance floor and she was glad they fixed things…at least for now. She went to get another drink and she found Guzman sitting alone and with a long face. She was sure he and Nadia had an argument about something. She felt a bit happy that he is sad and not ok. Now he had someone screwing with his feelings like he did with hers for months. He lifted his gaze and saw her standing there with a smirk. Before he had time to say anything, she just turned and left.

Valerio spent entire party keeping an eye on his sister…half-sister. He feared she might do something stupid. He knew sometimes she could be very impulsive, especially when she is cornered or hurt. He didn't want her to humiliate herself if she did something to Guzman that would backfire. He was surprised when he saw her just dancing and having fun. She looked happy for a moment jumping around with Omar and laughing at something he said. It was not some fake laugh, but the one that was almost never on her face…a honest one. She really enjoyed his company, his jokes and she liked him. For a moment he felt jealous of how close they were but then he was happy for her. She needed someone in her corner until he is ready to be back in her life…as a brother…When he saw her go away with Omar he followed her again just in case. He heard their conversation and he had to admit, he didn't expect that level of honesty from her and support from Omar. He was glad she had someone like him as a friend. He was good for Lucrecia and he saw her for who she really was, unlike many people around them who just saw money, attitude and power their name had. He took a seat at one of the sunbeds and just watched the sky. Her words were hunting him now. _She loved him? She really loved him? And he broke her heart…_ His heart was broken so many times before this by her and he tried to convince himself that it was just a game for Lucrecia. But deep inside he knew it was not. She did look honest and did look like she really wanted him. He also knew she will rather die than let him know she missed him or loved him…so the ball was again in his court. He was the one that had to fight for them but he felt too tired of fighting. He felt too tired of letting Lucrecia dictate how and what would happen between them. He needed to find distraction from her. He needed to find someone to drown his sorrow in…and he needed to stop with drugs and all the shit he was doing. But he couldn't… He could give up the drinking and the drugs, but not his addiction to Lucrecia. He was away for a year and she was on his mind every day during his absence. Sometimes she would send him a message or a nude to know she is thinking of him too. How fucked up they are!

Lucrecia got home and went straight to her room. She got ready for bed and went to get bottle of water for the next morning. She will need it. She had a lot to drink and she knew that following morning her head will explode. She knew she had some aspirin in her nightstand and she was never happier for the headaches she often had. Otherwise she would have forgotten to buy something for the head. Kitchen was in the dark when she got in. She opened the fridge and took the water. When she closed the door and turned to leave the room Valerio was standing in front of her. It was clear that he was drunk or at least high.

''What are you doing here Valerio?''

''I still live here Lucrecia… ''

''Unfortunately…''

And there she was again with her bitchy attitude. He did want to make peace with her, but she really makes it hard…and he makes it even harder when she is like this.

''Be patient baby. Daddy will send me away soon… I am sure he will do all that is in his power to remove from the house the monster that corrupted his princess… The monster that took advantage of her and the innocence she once had…''

Then he came close to her and whispered.

''Too bad daddy has no idea who the real monster is… He has no idea that Saint Lucrecia started it all… All the flirting… Kissing…That it was you who initiated sex after he stood you up for the birthday dinner…''

He smirked at her.

'' You can keep pretending that you are a good girl and all, but the mask will fall soon… When I am gone, you will have no one to hide behind… You will show your real face soon enough and the image you've built will fall apart in front of daddy and everyone else.''


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Cayetana counted on Polo's support she started plotting her revenge against Lucrecia. She would never forgive the other girl for outing her at the benefit. She was starting to fit in at school and she managed to build perfect image of who she was and now Lucrecia destroyed in just few minutes. Cayetana vowed to herself and Polo that she will bring Lucrecia Montesinos Hendrich down and she will enjoy her downfall. She remembered something Polo told her recently. He said that everyone has a secret they would kill to keep and getting to know the kids at Elite, she had to agree. They did have so many secrets and it was beyond her imagination what they were hiding. She was curious to know what kids at school were hiding and especially what Lucrecia is hiding and what would be the downfall of the girl who orchestrated hers. Her boyfriend was sitting at his desk giving his essay the last look and she watched him with a smile on her face. Polo was her boyfriend. He picked her even after learning who she really is. And she helped him earn his second chance. She could never imagine what Polo's secret was and now she was part of it since she had the murder weapon hidden in her closet.

Her life changed since she started dating Polo and became part of his secret. She and her family lived in a nice house. Her mother was working now for Polo's family and she would often sneak into his room at night and sleep there with him. His mothers were not saying much but it was clear that they didn't approve of the relationship. Falling from Marchese to servant's daughter was a shame for them. They didn't express their opinion, but it was pretty clear that they didn't like the new girl in their son's life. In order to avoid spending time with the new couple and her family, Polo's mother worked longer than usual and spent a lot of time traveling. After some time they started convincing him to try and fix relationships with his former girlfriend and friends, but he couldn't really tell he why it's not possible. They still had no idea he killed Marina and had no idea that Cayetana was helping him cover up the crime.

Since their parents came home, Valerio and Lucrecia pretty much avoided each other. Four of them had dinners together, but out of that they didn't spend too much time together. At school, Lucrecia was mostly with Carla and out of school she was with Omar. For some reason they really managed to develop very close friendship. Valerio continued having classes with Nadia and his grades got better. His father was surprised by the influence that girl had on him. He was not too happy about her being Muslim, but after learning where his son's affections were until recently, any girl was good for him. After one of the lessons he invited Nadia to have dinner with them. When Lucrecia entered the dining room she was surprised to see Nadia sitting beside Valerio and her father very infatuated by her.

''Miss. Shana, I must say I am impressed by the influence you had over my son.''

''Thank you sir.''

''He needs someone like you in his life. He should be rid of all the bad influences and finally be in a normal relationship.''

Lucrecia just rolled her eyes and Valerio kept looking at his food. Lucrecia's mother also had a lot of positive comments about Nadia and she said she would love to see more of her in their home. Nadia was perfectly polite and smiled at both Mr. and Mrs. Montesinos Hendrich. Valerio's dad was looking at her and finally asked what he wanted to know.

''So, are you dating my son Miss. Shana?''

That got him a look from Valerio and laughter from Lucrecia.

''No, daddy, she is dating Guzman.''

Then she looked at Nadia.

'' He cheated on me with her…''

Lucrecia's father was a bit disappointed by the news. He hoped Nadia would help Valerio change and move on from the unhealthy relationship he and Lucrecia have.

''Oh, I believed you and my son were an item.''

''Mr. Montesinos Hendrich, I can assure you that Valerio is an amazing person and someone I love to spend time with, but we are just friends.''

She looked at Lucrecia and continued speaking.

''I am sure that there is someone who will be good for him and love him very much. He deserves it.''

''I am surprised you have such an opinion of my son. Not many people have it.''

''He doesn't let many people see him… He is far from party boy he wants others to see. He is an amazing person. I have deep admiration for him and respect. Some of the best advice in life, I've got from your son.''

Mr. Montesinos Hendrich was very surprised someone saw all that in Valerio.

''I had no idea Miss. Shana.''

Valerio looked at him a bit angry.

''Well, now you know father. Will you please stop bothering Nadia and trying to have jab at me and Lu!''

That got him a very surprised and after that angry look from his father. He didn't want his family's dirty laundry out.

''She knows dad… I told her long time ago…''

Lucrecia looked at him. HE was the one who told her, not Samuel she blamed all along. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

''You told her? What did you tell her?''

He just shrugged his shoulders.

''Everything… I needed someone to know… I had to unburden. I was not well Lu… I needed someone to talk to and someone to tell everything.''

''You had to unburden to her? Out of all the people? People got to professionals for something like that…Not to the person who hates their sister more than anything!''

''Yes, and she never told anyone.''

''And tried to blackmail me with it.''

Nadia lowered her gaze. She was ashamed of her actions, but at that moment it was the only way to fight Lucrecia and power she had over her. Valerio looked at Lucrecia with a warning.

''Lulu, you know what you did before that?''

She narrowed her eyes at him and put her fork down.

''As I remember, you had your part in it too **brother**.''

To everyone at the table Lucrecia saying the word brother sounded almost like insult or some sort of teasing. He raised her voice at her because now she was getting to him. He jumped off his chair and leaned on the table.

''I wanted you to see your beloved boyfriend for who he really was! That was the only reason I sent it! You were pining over that peace of trash and I had to do something.''

''I was not sad because of him that day!''

''I saw you cry!''

''I was watching a movie… I was not crying over Guzman. I was done crying over him long time ago!''

Both Nadia and Valerio didn't expect that comment. _If she was over him why was she trying to save that relationship? _None of them understood what was Lucrecia's logic in all this.

''And what about your comment about him coming home after traveling to _exotic country_?!''

She laughed at his face.

''I said that just to bother you!''

''What?''

''I never wanted him back! I was done with him…After the things he told me at Rebeca's party, I was done with him. I admit I was hurt, my ego was bruised, but I was done with him…''

She looked at Valerio and smirked.

''You do remember the party count Lioncourt?''

He had small smile on his lips.

''Yes, I do… I remember it pretty vividly.''

''Good, so you don't have to wonder anymore about me and…him. That story is over…I am done with him for good. Now I just enjoy his misery.''

Their parents and Nadia felt incredibly uncomfortable. Nadia put her napkin on the table and tried to get up and leave. Lucrecia just looked at her and Nadia froze.

''Where are you going? You are part of this! You cased most of this and now you want to get away from this and pretend like you have no part in this chaos?''

''I have nothing to do with your relationships…''

''You don't? First you were always around my boyfriend and now you are around my brother passing judgments like your conscience is squeaky clean? No, no… ''

''And what about you and my brother Lucrecia? You are always together!''

''We are friends… He has some problems with Ander and we bonded over that.''

''Why doesn't he come to me then?''

''I don't know. That is something you have to ask him and think about by yourself.''

She looked at Nadia and Valerio with a giant smirk.

''I know that my brother could always come to me to talk and seek comfort. We don't have many secrets from one another… Well, it had to be like that because we were each other's best kept secret for years now…''

Lucrecia's father couldn't listen to this.

''THAT IS ENOUGH! GO TO YOUR ROOM LUCRECIA!''

She got up from her chair and put the napkin on the table.

''Excuse me, have a pleasant evening.''

Just as she was to leave the dining room one of the girls came with a telephone. She looked pale and a bit sad. Their dad looked at her with a curious eyes.

''What is going on?''

''There is a call for young Mr. Montesinos Hendrich from Santiago.''

That only meant one thing. Valerio's mother. She lived there for years now and he grew up with her in Santiago and then they started sending him back and forth from Chile to Spain and back. Lucrecia didn't move from the door. She had a strange feeling she should stay. Valerio took the phone and was surprised to hear from the person he didn't know. It was some doctor calling him to tell him that his mother had a car crash and her condition was critical. He didn't hear much after those words. Lucrecia saw his face and came to him. He looked at her and she took the phone.

''Excuse me, this is Lucrecia Montesinos Hendrich. Can you please repeat what you just said.''

The doctor told her that Valerio's mother was in a car accident and that she is not well. He also recommended for him to come as soon as he can to say his goodbyes. He was not close to either of his parents, but it was his mother after all.

''Thank you doctor.''

She hung up and all eyes were on her.

''It was a doctor from Santiago. Sofia had an accident and she is not doing well. He thinks Valerio should go and say his goodbyes.''

Lucrecia's mother covered her mouth and was really shaken by the news. There was no love lost between her and Valerio's mother, but she never wanted anyone's death. And she was not sure how would that reflect on Valerio. His eyes were wet and he turned to Lucrecia that stood close to him. Their eyes met and he jumped from his chair.

''I need to go…''

She took his hand and rubbed it to calm. Nadia gave him a very sad look.

''I am sorry for your mom. I will leave you now. Call me if there is something I can do to help.''

He just nodded and the girl walked Nadia out of the house. Lucrecia was still holding his hand trying to figure out how to help him and let him know she is there for him. Suddenly he looked again like that scared boy she first met all these years ago when she went with her dad to meet her brother…half-brother. He was looking at her with eyes full of pain, fear and helplessness. She understood he was in pain and felt all sorts of things. He was not close to his parents, but now he was close to never fixing his relationship with his mom. She knew him too well. She knew what was on his mind.

''I know… Let's go and book a flight… I am going with you. I will not let you go through this alone. Never!''

She saw her father was about to say something about it but she just shook her head. Now was not the time. Even her mother gave him a look. She was not happy about what was going on between her daughter and Valerio, but now was not the time to keep him from her. She was worried he might hurt himself and that if something happened to him, she would face loss of her daughter too. They left the dining room and went to her room. He just sat on her bed and she took her laptop to search for the flight. First flight was for tomorrow evening and she bought them tickets. After she did that, she called Valerio's aunt who lived with his mom to tell her two of them would be leaving tomorrow evening and arriving there the following day. They had about thirteen hours of flying and Lucrecia really hated flying. She put her phone on the nightstand and took a seat beside him. She took his hand and laced their fingers together.

''No matter what happens, I am here… I am not going anywhere.''

''What if she dies?''

''I don't know. We will deal with it if it happens. For now, she is alive and fighting for her life…''

''If she dies, we will never have a chance to fix things.''

''I know.''

''I don't want her to die. I know we have our differences…but she is my mother.''

''I know…''

He looked at her and then at their hands.

''Thank you for being here for me.''

''There is nowhere else I'd rather be. I will always be there… No matter how annoying and pain in the ass you are.''

He managed to smile.

''You hate flying.''

''But I love you.''

''I love you too Lu.''

He kissed her hand and she gave him a smile.

''Now, let's pack.''

She let go of his hand and went to her closet. She packed things she needed, including two black dresses and shoes that match. He gave her a look and she lowered her gaze.

''We have to be prepared for everything…including the death.''

''I guess you are right.''

When her bags were ready she offered her hand to him and smiled.

''Let's pack your bags too.''

They went to his room and she did all the packing. He was just sitting on his bed waiting for some information about his mom. Aunt Sara promised that she will keep him in the loop, but there was nothing from her. After she finished with his bags, she moved all the books from the bed to his desk and took a seat beside him.

''Do you want to go to sleep?''

''Yes…No…. I don't know. I just don't want to think about it.''

''I know.''

''Go and take a shower…and then try to sleep.''

She started getting of the bed when he took her hand.

''Can you please stay?''

She knew he needed her. She knew that he really didn't want to be alone and she knew their parents would go crazy if she did. But at that moment she picked what he needed.

''I will stay…''

He gave her his pajama top and he kept the bottoms. She gave him a small smile. It has been some time since they shared his pajama. Lucrecia went to the bathroom first and changed there. Yes, he has seen her naked and she could have changed in front of him, but it was not the time for something like that. He was hurting and she needed to be his rock, his support not fuel some sexual innuendos and feelings. When she got back, he was already in bed. His bare chest, messy hair and red sating pajama bottoms never looked more sexy. She got into bed and took a seat leaning to the headboard. He put his pillow in her lap and got comfortable. She was playing with his hair and they were silent. Soon there was someone at the door. Her mother came to see how he was and to ask him if he needed something. He thanked her and she squeezed his hand.

''I hope your mother will be fine soon enough. ''

''Thank you Marta.''

''Try to get some rest.''

Just as she was about to leave, their father entered the room. He was not happy about the sight in front of him. Two of them were siblings and whatever that was , was very wrong… But he knew better than to start anything.

''I spoke to some of my friends there and they said they will be there for you if you need something. I will email Lucrecia their information. If two of you need something, don't hesitate to call them. I am sorry I can't go. I have so much work to do. Give my and Marta's best to her when she wakes up.''

Valerio just nodded. His dad always had some work to do. It's not like he needed his dad in this situation, but he believed it would mean to him at least if he offered to go with them. Their parents were leaving the room when Mr. Montesinos Hendrich looked at the door.

''This stays opened. Now every time you are in each other's room door stays opened.''

Lucrecia just rolled her eyes at her father. NOW he was thinking about the doors closed or opened?! Wow! Her mind was far from the gutter and she was sure Valerio's was too.

''I don't want to go to school tomorrow.''

Lucrecia shared his sentiment. She was not into it either.

''I know.''

There was small smile on his face. She knew him too well.

''But I have to. I have presentation with Ander.''

''I am sure principal could postpone it. Mom could call and tell her what is going on. No one would force you to do the presentation at this moment.''

''I can't do that to him. He really made an effort.''

''Ok, if you think it's a good idea, we are going to school tomorrow.''

''Thank you Lu.''

She smiled at him and continued playing with his hair. This would be long night and following day for two of them. He somehow fell asleep, but she couldn't. Since she couldn't move, she picked up first thing under her hand to occupy her mind. It was Valerio's presentation about the WWI he had in history class with Ander. She was proud how well it was written and how many references to pictures he made in text. That meant that he really made an effort to make this presentation and write all the data. She smiled at the sleeping form of her brother and continued playing with his hair.

''You are going to kick ass tomorrow Val… I know you will.''

Morning came too soon for Valerio and Lucrecia. She fell asleep sitting in bed with his head on her lap. He back was killing her, but she was glad that at least he managed to get some sleep. She took her phone and checked the time. They had about twenty minutes until her alarm. She tried to move him and he woke up.

''Are you ok?''

''Yes, I just have to get up. I slept sitting up and now my back hurts.''

''I'm sorry Lu.''

''Don't be. It will be ok.''

She went to her room to take a shower and change and he did the same in his. They both got ready for school but had no desire to go. Lucrecia could barely walk how her back hurt and he had no will to live let alone go to school. Lucrecia gave instructions to the maid that their bags were packed and ready and that they both had to add some more things into their hand language when they came home. Breakfast was a bit quiet affair that morning. You could hear every time someone used their cup or any of the cutlery. After they were done eating, they went outside and the car was already there. This time they didn't use any of their cars, but the driver took them to school. Marta was afraid that none of the kids was in shape to drive and her husband agreed. Valerio got in first and Lucrecia followed. They both had their sunglasses on and looked very tired. Ride to school was too short for them and when they got out of car she just squeezed his elbow.

''It will be ok.''

He nodded and followed her toward the school building. He didn't really remember much of his first three classes. He disappeared during the lunch hour and Lucrecia spent a lot of time looking for him. She found him sitting by the window at the pool. She took a seat beside him on the floor and smiled at him.

''How are you holding up?''

''Barely.''

''In few hours we are going home and then to the airport… Did you get any news from your aunt?''

''No, she says mom is the same.''

''Well, that is something. At least it's not getting worse… Sometimes stagnation is good.''

She took his hand and put her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for few moments and then their eyes met. She was not sure how it happened, but it did. They shared a kiss. It was not really a peck on the lips, but it was not a full French kiss either.

''Thank you for being here Lu.''

''Always…''

They spent few moments more there by the pool and then it was time to leave and go back to class. Little did they know that there was someone watching them and who had their kiss recorded on their phone.


	4. Chapter 4

They returned to class and before it was time for their presentation, Andrer's mother walked in.

''Valerio, could I have a word?''

Lucrecia got very nervous and wanted to follow him and hear what was going on. By Valerio's face she realized it was not good news about his mom. She got up from her chair and started walking to the door. Teacher was not happy about it.

''Go to your place Miss. Montesinos Hendrich.''

''I am sorry, but I can't. Valerio needs me.''

''He is with Mrs. Munoz.''

''I know. I can see. I have to go and check if everything is allright.''

''You can't leave the classroom. Class is in session.''

''I don't care.''

''Lucrecia, if you walk out, I will have to talk to Mrs. Munoz to ground you somehow.''

''Do what you have to do.''

People in the class were surprised by the attitude she had. Now all the eyes were on the glass wall and events in the hallway. Lucrecia came to Mrs. Munoz and Valerio and Mrs. Munoz shared the news of his mother getting worse with her. She dropped her purse and books and opened her arms for him. She held him and he almost started crying.

''Do you want to go home Val?''

Mrs. Munoz turned to Lucrecia.

''Your mother said she sent driver to pick you up. He should be here in twenty minutes.''

''Thank you Mrs. Munoz.''

''I am very sorry Valerio.''

He turned to Lucrecia with a strange facial expression.

''I can't go home. I have lecture to give with Ander.''

Mrs. Munoz gave him sad smile.

''I am sure Ander will understand.''

''No, I can't fail him. His grade depends of this too.''

Lucrecia managed to calm him and bit and smiled at him.

''It's ok… I will give lecture for you. I had a chance to learn it last night. I couldn't sleep and it was only thing I could reach to read.''

He got USB out of his pocket and gave her.

''Pictures are here and in order… First ten are Ander's.''

''You go with Mrs. Munoz and I will be there at the end of this class. I'll get your things too and then we can leave. Ok?''

Mrs. Munoz entered the classroom and just whispered to the teacher what was going on. He looked at Lucrecia and Valerio standing in the hallway. He understood why she got out as soon as she saw Mrs. Munoz with him. He would not punish her for being a good sister to him. Mrs. Munoz left the room and turned to siblings.

''Let's go Valerio.''

Lucrecia smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

''Will you be ok?''

He just nodded and followed Mrs. Munoz to her office. Lucrecia entered the classroom and came to teacher.

''I will be giving his part of lecture.''

Everyone looked worried for Valerio. The clown of the class and source of a lot of entertainment at their school was never seen like he was now in the hallway. Ander came to her and whispered.

''Is he ok? What happened?''

''His mom got in an accident yesterday. She is not doing ok. We are leaving after the presentation to go to Santiago and see her.''

''I can give lecture by myself… You don't have to.''

''I made promise to him that I will do his part.''

Ander just nodded.

''Ok. Let's do it now.''

Before they started teacher addressed the class.

''As you all see, Valerio will not be in class today and following few days. He has some family emergency so he and Lucrecia will be leaving for Chile tonight.''

That got a lot of surprised looks from the class. Lucrecia spoke next.

''Val's mom was in an accident. We are going there so he could see her.''

Guzman looked worried. To him death in the family was still very fresh.

''Is she ok?''

''No, not really… That is why we are going. There might be a chance for her not to make it. So, can we please start this presentation? As soon as I am done, we are leaving the school to go get ready for the flight.''

Lucrecia and Ander did an amazing job giving the circumstances. Mr. Ramos was satisfied with the work boys did and very proud of Lucrecia for taking the initiative to give her brother's part of the lecture. As soon as they finished she went to her place and picked up her bag. Nadia had Valerio's things ready for Lucrecia and she just took them. Before she left Valerio's desk, Nadia stopped her.

''Can I please ask you to keep me informed of how he is. I know you don't like me and have no reason to… But I really care about him and his friendship.''

Lucrecia just nodded and left. She found Valerio sitting in the Mrs. Munoz's office and having some tea.

''I am done. We can leave now.''

Principle got up from her chair and gave them a smile.

''Have a safe trip and tell your mother to send an e mail with all the data we need to excuse the absence.''

''I will.''

As soon as they arrived home, Marta was waiting for them.

''Your bags are in the living room, you just need to finish getting the hand language and change.''

''Are there any news?''

''I am sorry Valerio. Nothing new. Your aunt might call soon. If she does, I will tell you.''

''Thank you.''

Lucrecia went to her room to finish packing. She changed into light jeans and baby pink shirt and cardigan. She didn't want any dark colors on herself. She believed brighter colors would make Valerio think of death less than if she was dressed in black. She removed most of her makeup and took pink topcoat. Her small suitcase and backpack with their tickets, phone chargers, headphones and passports were also packed. She was ready for the flight. She got down and waited for Valerio to come. He came back dressed in grey track suit and black sneakers with black sport coat in his hand. Lucrecia made sure to pack him other coat in the suitcase…in case he needs it. She hoped his mom would recover and there would be no need to think of funerals and things like that. Driver took their things and put them in the car. Marta was at the door wishing them safe flight and telling them to call her as soon as they landed. Valerio found it funny how after learning about this accident Marta became more present and very maternal. He didn't hate her or her actions…he just found it all strange.

They arrived just in time to the airport to check in their language and pass all condoles.

''I hope you didn't bring any drugs. If you did, we are in trouble.''

He smirked at her.

''We are in trouble even without any drugs. Thirteen hours on the plane and who knows how long in Santiago alone in my mom's house. That is trouble by itself.''

She just rolled her eyes at him.

''You are insufferable.''

''And that is why you love me little sister.''

''Half-sister Valerio!''

''Of course.''

They got to their seats and he let her sit by the window. She always loved sitting by the window and when they flew together, he always let her. No matter how much he loved sitting there as well. He put their bags in the compartment and took his seat. Since it was a big plane, they were no third seat with them. It was just two of them and by them row of six seats and two again. Valerio was happy for all the leg space they had and she loved the list of movies that were offered. She finished the first movie and noticed that he was looking in the distance thrugh the window by her side.

''You ok?''

''I am... I was just thinking.''

''About what?''

''We are going to a place where no one knows us. Only few people knows who we are…''

She understood what he was talking about.

''Just like that summer in Brazil?''

''Yes, just like that…''

''I will not survive something like that again.''

''Lu…''

''We had entire month to be together and not care about any social norms and stuff and then I came back home where life slapped me in the face.''

''This time you are not coming back alone. I am coming with you.''

''Yes, but again back to reality where things are pretty clear. We still have no idea what mom and dad will do with knowledge of us. Your mom's accident came before they had time to figure it out.''

''We both know he will send me away somewhere.''

She took his hand and laced their fingers.

''I will not let him.''

He just looked at her.

''I will not let him hurt you ever again. I promise.''

''Lu…''

''I will find a way to keep you near… If you leave I will die… You are my only family Val… Only family I could ever count on.''

He kissed her hand and then her hair.

''I know… I know…''

''No, you don't… If anything happens to you, I will die.''

''Lucky for you I am not going anywhere then.''

''Don't you dare Valerio Montesinos Hendrich.''

''I wouldn't dare… I am scared shitless of you.''

They shared a kiss and she smiled at him.

''In public?''

''Do we know anyone here?''

She giggled.

''I have no idea.''

The rest of the flight went by with some PDA and Lucrecia trying to keep his mind of things waiting for him in Santiago. They talked about their summer in Brazil, sneaking around during summer vacation with her parents and their friends, sneaking around the house. Him loving being naked in the pool. He teased her that she loves seeing him naked and that he is the best looking guy she's even seen. She had to agree with him and they laughed some more. Valerio even managed to sleep a little. She didn't. She stayed awake watching over him just as she did last night. It was middle of the flight and almost everyone was asleep. Valeria was watching a movie and he woke up and watched her. She was really focused on the movie that she didn't notice he was awake and watching her. He approached her and kissed her cheek. She turned to him and smiled.

''You are awake…''

''Yes, I am… Did you sleep?''

''No, I am not sleepy.''

''You should try Lu.''

''I can't.''

He opened his arms for her to cuddle up to him.

''How about now?''

She smiled.

''Hm… Not sure but I like this.''

''Me too.''

He held her and eventually they both fell asleep. They woke up an hour before they landed. It didn't take them long to pick up their language and find Valerio's aunt. She looked exsosted and worried.

''Hello Valerio.''

''Hi aunt Sara. How is she?''

''Not well.''

Sara nodded at Lucrecia and tried to be polite.

''How was your flight?''

''It was good. We even managed to sleep for a few hours.''

''That is good.''

They put their bags in her car and she drove them to the hospital.

''I'll take you to see Sofia first. You can leave your things later.''

''Ok.''

Valerio took a seat by his aunt in the front and Lucrecia sat in the back. It took them about forty minutes to get from the airport to the hospital. Sara parked her car and they got out. Lucrecia followed Valerio and his aunt to Sofia's room. She noticed that Valerio's aunt didn't really like her and was not that happy Valerio came with her. In Valerio's family on the mother's side, her father and the family he made with Marta were not favorite topics. No one really liked her and her mom over here. They blamed Marta for ruining Sofia's life. Sofia was having an affair with Lucrecia's dad when she got pregnant. Marta refused to divorce him and she also got pregnant sometime after Sofia and Lucrecia's father had to stay with her. She was his legitimate wife and also part of a very rich family so he didn't wat to piss them off more than he already did with the news of the affair. Marta accepted for her husband to claim paternity and she also said it would be ok for the boy to visit. At first, Lucia's dad was coming to Chile alone and after that Valerio started coming for family holidays with them. Lucrecia met her brother for the first time when she was twelve but he didn't stay long with them. He moved in two years ago and then her father sent him away again. That is when their thing started, two years ago when he came from Santiago to live with them. She met Valerio's mom and she was not crazy about her, neither was Lucia crazy about her. They reached the door and Valerio turned to her.

''Lu, I am going in to see her.''

''Ok. I'll be here. I have to call mom to tell her we are safe.''

''Ok.''

He got in and she took out her phone. She found internet and called her parents. Her mother answered her phone like she was waiting for the call.

''How is everything?''

''We just go to the hospital. He is inside with aunt Sara.''

''And how was the flight?''

''It was good. I'll call with news.''

''Ok… Take care.''

Valerio took a seat by his mother's side and took her hand. It was unreal to him to see her like this. Sofia Ambos was one of the most active people he has ever seen and seeing her in bed and not making a single noise or move was unreal. She was also very beautiful woman and he knew that many men showed interest in her and showered her with attention. Now this woman in front of him didn't look like her. Her perfect face was full of cuts and bruises and very swollen. Her hands were also covered in cuts, one of the arms was in cast and one leg was smashed and in cast. It would be long and painful recovery if she wakes up…WHEN she wakes up. He wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted to tell her that he doesn't really hate her and that he is sorry for the pain he caused her and that she also hurt him by some of her actions and comments. He wanted to tell her he was in love, but he knew she would not receive the news in a best way. She would be bothered by the fact they were related, but she would be even more bothered by the fact that he is in love with Marta's daughter. She really hated that woman with all that she had. She did get involved with their father when he was already married to Marta, but she hoped he would leave her for the baby she was having. When Marta said she was pregnant too, she wanted to hurt her and do a lot of stupid things…but she never did. She kept it to herself. He wanted her to know that he forgives her all the crazy things she did and said. She was fun person to be around, but she was hell as a mother. Her social calendar was the most important thing and she didn't pass any of the parties and men who courted her. She loved the attention and loved to be showered with gifts and attention. After an hour in the room Valerio told his aunt that he would like to go to his mom's house and have a moment to rest. She just nodded and they left the room. Lucrecia was sitting at the same place he left her and she was waiting for him. She gave him a weak smile and he smiled back.

''How is she?''

''Stabile…''

''That is good.''

''I guess… I still haven't spoken to her doctor.''

''Maybe we could try to find him?''

''No, Lu, it's ok.''

He turned to his aunt.

''She is taking us home. Are you ready Lu?''

''Yes, I am dying for a shower.''

When aunt Sara moved away from him he whispered to her.

''So am I.''

That was the moment Lu knew she would not have that shower alone…and she loved the idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya, a woman that has worked for Valerio's mother for years, met them at the door. She let them in and helped with the bags. She was happy to see Valerio and he was happy to see her too. She had million questions for him and Lucrecia could see how Sara didn't like the closeness of the two. Lucrecia didn't spend much time with Sara or Sofia when she would visit with her dad, but she remembered both women not being very warm toward Valerio. She understood why they didn't like her or her dad, but she could never understand why they didn't love Valerio. She couldn't understand how someone could not love him at all. In her eyes, he was the sweetest person ever. That was why she was glad he had Maya and love she had always given him. Maya's hands were on Valerio's face and his were over hers. They both had huge grins on their faces and Lucrecia loved seeing him that happy.

''Are you hungry Valerio?''

''If you made your famous chili, then I am…''

''I made it. You know I always make it when you come… AND I even baked you bread… It's still warm.''

''Mmmm….I love it… Right now, you are my favorite person Maya.''

He turned to Lucrecia and smiled.

''Her chili is the best thing you have ever tasted!''

''Even better than your pancakes?''

He knew she was teasing.

''Those pancakes are work of art young lady! This one taught me how to make them and I've been making them since I was twelve.''

''Wow! That is impressive!''

''Ha…Ha… Very funny Lu.''

Valerio turned to Maya and smiled at her.

''I want you to know that you are free to go home. You don't have to be here. We will be at the hospital for the most of the time and there is no need for you to sit here. Go home! Be with your family.''

''Valerio, you might need me.''

''No, I will not. If I need you I will give you a call.''

''But…''

''No, Maya… Listen to me… My mom will probably need a lot of attention when she gets out of the hospital. Go home and rest until she needs you. I am sure that Lu and I can manage to survive without you.''

She looked between them and finally nodded.

''Ok. But call me if you need something.''

''I will… Now, Lu and I will eat your chili. See you soon Maya…''

''See you Valerio… You too Miss.''

Lucrecia smiled at her and thanked her for everything. Valerio was looking at his aunt Sara waiting for her to leave too.

''Aunt Sara, we will eat some chili now and I think maybe take a short nap. See you at the hospital later. Ok?''

''Ok, Valerio… Take care.''

''We will.''

He closed the door and waited for his aunt to get into her car and leave. As soon as the car left he pulled Lucrecia into him and kissed her.

''I've been waiting for the entire day to do this.''

''Me too…''

''Let's eat Lulu.''

He took her hand and took her to the kitchen. He tried the chili and took some out of the big pot to warm it for them. They ate in the kitchen from the same bowl and Lucrecia was amazed at the fact that they were doing something so simple and normal and that to her it was one of the biggest things ever. For the first time in her life she wished she and Valerio could stay away from the world that knew them and could live this love to the fullest. Yes, he was her half-brother, but to her he was never family in that way. She never saw him as Guzman saw Marina or Samuel saw Nano. There was something between two of them…some spark…from the moment he moved in with them for the first time when they were fourteen and fifteen. He put his fork down and just watched her.

''Where did you go Lu?''

''To a better place…''

''Care to explain?''

''I just wish we could be normal…like the others….''

''Normal? What is so appealing to you in that?''

''We are in love…and we share a father… It's not normal…''

''Many things happened and society doesn't see them as normal…''

''I know….''

''Until recently interracial marriages were not normal… Same sex relationships were not normal…''

''This will never be normal…''

''Lu, love is not normal…''

''This is madness Valerio.''

''Maybe, but I love you… I am in love with you.''

''I am too, but…''

''But what?''

''I am scared…''

''Of what?''

''Anyone knowing… Being judged… We could never have a normal life together…''

''Lucrecia… We have here and now… let's not rush into thinking about too distant things.''

''If anyone finds out…''

''We have to be careful.''

''Dad will…''

''He can fuck himself Lucrecia…''

''How can you be so calm about this?''

''I am not… It's just that you are such a mess that I look calm.''

She laughed at that.

''I know that it will be hard and messy when someone finds out. I saw the look on Nadia's face…and I see how she looks at us when we are in the same room. I am aware that how she feels, many would feel and we would get more than disgusted or dirty looks…But to me you are worth it…''

''We are sixteen and seventeen… We have many years ahead of us…We are going to hell Valerio.''

''Oh, Lu… We already live in it.''

Their conversation was interrupted by the phone ringing. Valerio answered and it was his aunt.

''I am sorry to wake you up.''

''We were not asleep. We were still in the kitchen eating our lunch.''

''Oh… Well, I am calling to tell you that Sofia just passed away. Uncle Tomas and I will take care of the paperwork at the hospital. You are under aged so you can't do much about those things.''

''What should I do?''

''Call Maya to come back. People will come to the house to express the condolences and your uncle and I will come soon too to talk to you about the funeral.''

''Ok…''

Valerio put the phone down and turned to Lu.

''She just died.''

She hugged him and held him for some time. She didn't say anything because she had no idea what to tell him. He broke the hug and wiped his eyes.

''I have to call Maya and change… My uncle and aunt will come soon to talk funeral and other things.''

''Why don't you go and change and I will call Maya to come back?''

He just nodded and went to the room. Lucrecia found Maya's number and called her to tell her the news. When they were done, she called her mother and told her about Sofia's death.

''Do you think we should come?''

''I have no idea mom. Maybe dad should show up… Valerio will need help with everything that comes after the funeral. All the inheritance things.''

''I will call your father now. He is not in Spain.''

''I will call him mom.''

''As you wish. Send my love and condolonces to Valerio.''

''I will.''

She ended the conversation with her mother and called their dad. He answered after third time and didn't sound happy.

''I am in a meeting. Why are you calling?''

''Sofia died.''

''Oh.''

''Yes, oh…and it would be nice of you to come here.''

''Why?''

''To be with your son!''

''Lucrecia, I have so much work.''

''I don't care… You also have a son who needs you now. So, stop being an ass and come here… Forget about the work for a few days and remember how to be a father and a decent human being.''

She hung up on him so angry that she started crying. She felt so bad for Valerio. Their father really didn't care about him. He provided everything that money could buy, but not any affection. Watching how her brother lived, she realized she was the lucky one. She actually had some love and affection from their dad, but Valerio had none. He showed up at the door dressed in black pants and dark purple shirt.

''You ok Lu?''

''Yes, I am. Maya will be here soon. Her son will drive her. I am going to change too and I'll be here in a minute.''

She was walking to the room when he got her hand.

''Thank you Lu.''

''No, thank you for letting me be here.''

She put her hands on his face and tried to give him a smile.

''I love you Val and I am not going anywhere… You are not alone and I will always have your back. I promise.''

She gave him peck on the lips and went to the room. She opened her suitcase and got a dark purple dress that matched his shirt. She didn't think black would be appropriate for her to be in. Maybe for the funeral, but not now. For now she had dark purple and navy blue dresses. She got the black dress from the suitcase and hung in the closet. It was the dress she was in at Rebeca's party. She was still a bit pissed that Samuel had to ruin the only good part of that shitty day. When she got downstairs, his aunt and uncle were already there and Maya was bringing them coffee. At the dining room table, she could see papers from the hospital and his aunt's notebook where shew as taking notes for the funeral and all that had to be done. She took a seat beside Valerio and put her hand on his tight just to let him know she is there for him. His aunt got up from the table and went to the study. From there she brought a big black phonebook.

''Lucrecia, I will mark you inhere who needs to be invited to the wake and the funeral. Can you take care of that when we finish here?''

''Yes, I can.''

''Thank you.''

''You are welcome.''

She really didn't like aunt Sara, but she choose to be civil and polite for Valerio.

''How are you feeling Sara?''

''I think I am still in shock… We have so much to do and I feel like I am on some sort of auto pilot… I think it will hit me after we are done with all the planning and arranging things…When the loss becomes real.''

''I understand… One of my friends was killed recently. My ex boyfriend's sister actually… We grew up together and went to school together for years… And weight of the loss caught up with me weeks after she died. I still have weird dreams about her and wonder if I could have done something to change what happened.''

''My sister was a bad driver… We knew there was a risk of this since the first day she got her license.''

Sara started laughing.

''She really didn't know how to drive and I think she is the only person I know that got worse as the time went by.''

Now Tomas and Valerio laughed too.

''I agree… She was really bad and every time she said she would drive somewhere I think we all prayed for her to be safe. Her driving got prayers and God back to our home.''

Valerio wiped his eyes.

''I was glad when she had a boyfriend. I was sure then that she would not be driving and she would be safe. I didn't like many of them, but she was happy and safe.''

When Sara was done with marking the phone book and giving notes to Lucrecia about the time and dates she had to give the people she would call Lucrecia went to the study to make those calls. She knew they needed to make some more arrangements so she left them to talk and she went to make those calls in the other room where they wouldn't bother each other. It took about hour and a half to call and inform everyone. Many people were really surprised and shocked to hear what happened and Lucrecia felt bad for being the one to deliver the news. Just as she finished her last phonecall, Valerio got into the study and closed the door.

''I am done.''

''Thank you Lu.''

She just smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

''How are you holding up?''

''I don't know.''

She didn't press him for more. She knew him well enough to know that he needs time to process things and then tell her what is on his mind.

''I spoke to dad.''

''Oh, and what did he say?''

''I told him to come and be there for you.''

''Oh, Lu…''

''Was I wrong?''

''No, you had good intentions…BUT being here is not something you should tell him to do. It should be something he feels he should do.''

''I am sorry he is such a dick.''

''I know, but at least he did one thing good Lu.''

''What?''

''He helped create you. At least he didn't fail there.''

''I am flawed.''

''You are… But I know your flaws and love you with them.''

''Well, then he did good in creating you too Val.''

''You are one of the few who believes that. Hell, even my own mother didn't believe that.''

''I didn't really know your mother, but I can tell you that our parents are missing a lot if they don't see how amazing and special you are. We raised ourselves and somehow we didn't turn out that bad.''

''You think so?''

''I know so…At least one person loves and accepts us.''

Before the talk could go any further, Sara entered the room.

''I just came to tell you that guests are coming.''

''We'll be there in a minute. Thank you aunt Sara.''

''See you in the living room Valerio…Lucrecia.''

They just nodded at her and she left the room.

''You ready Val?''

''I have no idea who half of these people are.''

''When it becomes too much, you can always take a moment in this room or your room.''

''I know.''

He took her hand and looked at the door.

''Let's get this over with…''

She followed him out of the study and closed the door. She knew it would be a very long night for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Guests stayed until four in the morning. Valerio and Lucrecia were so tired that they couldn't wait to see them all gone. After aunt Sara and her husband left, Maya started cleaning up. Valerio came to her and took her hand.

''Go to bed and finish this when you wake up.''

''I can't. If your aunt comes back in the morning and sees this. She will not be happy.''

''And I will tell her I sent you to bed.''

''Thank you Valerio, but we both know this is my job.''

Lucrecia gave her a sad smile. She looked at Valerio and he nodded. They both came to the living room and started picking up plates, glasses or remains of the catering and they carried it to the kitchen. Maya didn't expect that from Lucrecia. She knew Valerio was capable of that, but not young Miss. Montesinos Hendrich. It took them about an hour to get everything in order. Valerio then kissed Maya's forhead and smiled.

''You don't have to get up early tomorrow. Have a good rest and then get out of bed. We are going to bed too. We haven't slept for a long time and I think she is jetlagged.''

He turned to point at Lucrecia and found her asleep on the table.

''Yes, Miss. Lucrecia is really tired. Go help her to her room and I will see you later.''

''Good night Maya.''

He came to Lucrecia and put his hand on her shoulder.

''Lu, let's get you to bed…''

She just nodded and turned a bit so he could lift her from the chair. Maya was surprised to see him that affectionate with the other girl. She knew that siblings didn't spend that much time together and she was glad they grew closer. She knew that boy needed someone in his corner when it comes to his family. She prepared guest room for Lucrecia that was in the ground floor of the house and she was surprised to hear voices from the direction of the stairs. Valerio carried Lucrecia to his room and put her on the bed.

''Let's get you ready for bed Lu…''

He took off her shoes and put them on the side. She was awake but just barely.

''You don't have to do that.''

''I do… You are tired Lu.''

''So are you… You did so many things today Val…''

''So did you…In those heels.''

She smiled at him.

''My feet are killing me.''

''How about we take a shower and then I can massage them?''

''You don't have to.''

''I know…but I want to.''

He helped her off the bed and she turned her back to him. He unzipped her dress and let it fall on the floor. She stepped out of it and then she took off his shirt and pants. They walked into his bathroom and he prepared the water for them as she was removing her makeup. He watched her do it and he was being even more fascinated with her. She was tired, she was jetlagged, she could barely stand but she was gorgeous to him. Sometimes simple moments like this made him amazed by Lucrecia. They didn't get many chances to share moments like this. Carla and Polo slept at each other's houses, had clothes in the bedroom of the other one, had their things all over the room of the other person…but all they had were secrets and very few moments they could share…so they made best of it. Carla and Polo had million chances to brush their teeth together or be in simple comfy pajamas. They didn't have that. They had few nights, few moments where Lucrecia tried to look her best. A lot of satin, lace and all that men love was on her body. She was sure she never had something cotton on her body when Valerio was near or at least in town. That is why those simple moments were huge to both of them. She threw cotton pads in the trash and smiled at him.

''Is the water ready?''

''It's ready for you my lady.''

''Well, thank you my sir.''

She stepped in and he stepped after her. They took their shower together and then ended up in his bed.

''I thought you were tired?''

''Oh, I am… But I would never miss an opportunity to be with you. I know they don't come often, so I cherish every chance I get to have you close Val.''

''I love you so much Lucrecia.''

''I love you too.''

His head was on her chest and he was listening to her heartbeat and breathing getting calmer. To be honest, they deserved another shower after what just took place in Valerio's bed, but now they were really spent and gone and there was no chance for them to move. Her hands were in his hair and she played with his curls. He lifted his head from her chest and noticed she was pensive.

''What is it Lu?''

''We are going to hell for this Val… This thing between us is not normal…We are not normal… I am scared of what will happen if or when someone finds out.''

''Someone knows and nothing happened.''

''Yes, Miss Bedouin and Carla's boy toy are keeping their mouth shut, but they give us dirty looks and I know Samuel will try to cash his knowledge soon.''

''You think he will ask for money?''

''I don't know what he will ask for, but he will ask for something.''

Valerio was quiet and Lucrecia knew something was cooking in that head of his.

''What is it Val?''

''Do you want people to know?''

That was one of the hardest questions he could ask.

''I don't know how to explain it. It's complicated… I want to tell my friends that there is someone in my life who treats me as a queen and loves me with all my faults. I think that at our age is very rare to find someone who really loves you for who you are. You know who I am as a person and what I did…and you still stand by me and love me. I wanted people to know that there is an amazing men in my life who gives me wind to keep moving and reason to get out of bed….even just to bicker and banter with you… or for you to get on my nerves.''

He smiled at that.

''But then I remember who is the person who I love and I don't want anyone to know… I don't want to give anyone more ammunition to use things against us. The love we share is everything to me and I don't' want to let anyone try to diminish it or label it as something…sick or bad.''

''But it is in a way Lu. No matter how we see it, society doesn't agree with us…''

''And our dad…''

''He is another story.''

There was a small evil smile on Lucrecia's face.

''You know… Sometimes I wish for people to learn about us just to harm all high and mighty Ambassador Montesinos Hendrich. I hate him so much sometimes. I was tempted to leak something just to see him sweat and wonder who knows what and how things got out?''

''Why, you are his princess... He even calls you like that.''

''I think that era is over after the stunt you pulled at the dinner.''

She glared at him.

''I admit, it was not my finest moment….and I apologize.''

''What hurt more than that humiliation were the things you said.''

''At that moment I meant them. I was so disappointed and hurt for what you did to Nadia that I believed I was finished with loving you and believing there is good in you. You can be very cruel and self-centered without seeing consequences of your actions. She could have been killed for that. What if her family believed in honor killing? Her father could kill her and Omar without consequences if he took them home.''

To be honest, in her anger she did hope something like that would happen. Later, she didn't want Nadia dead, but just humiliated and hurt just as she was. She was thinking of what to tell Valerio when he looked at her again. She heard him breath out and the way he looked at her changed. He looked scared and shocked.

''You knew? You knew what might happen?!''

''I did hope for a moment she will end up stoned to death and I wished I threw at least one of those stones, but later I stopped wanting her dead…I just wanted her to feel the pain I felt.''

''Did you love him?''

She knew he was talking about Guzman.

''I did…in a very beginning…But he could never compare… I never loved him as I love you.''

''Why then? Why fight to save that relationship?''

''Ego… Mostly my pride and ego… But… I hoped that at one point my feeling for you would turn into what they should be… That I would see you as my brother…And I hoped he would turn them off…''

Valerio understood. He did the same thing with few girls in his school before he came back.

''I understand… I did the same… But none of them is you. You had Guzman, I had drugs…And it didn't work.''

She felt her eyes were wet.

''I am in pain Valerio… I am in horrible and constant pain. I want to be with you, I want to shout it from the rooftops that I love you and that I am loved… But then…then I remember that all this is happening with my half-brother… This is not good or normal…It could have consequences we are not even aware of. If this goes on…We can't get married, we can't have children, we have to hide for the rest of our lives and everyone will judge us if we ever speak up about who we are to each other. And let's not start with our families… They would… I don't know. Dad would kill us.''

''Don't worry. He will send me away somewhere as soon as this is over.''

''No!''

''Yes, he will and you know it. He will make compelling arguments and blackmail us with something… Good old dad will not disappoint. He will tell us that it's for the best that we spend time apart and that we will forget our silly infatuation soon enough.''

She knew Valerio was right but she didn't want to think of that now.

''Val…''

''Maybe he is right… Maybe being away from me would give you a chance of a normal life and relationships.''

''Who wants normal? I remember SOMEONE asking me that not that long ago?''

He gave her a small smile.

''I still think that… But I think you crave normal…Because you want to feel normal…That is also one of the reasons you tried to save the relationship with Guzman. Your relationship was picture perfect of relationships of the social class you belonged to sister dearest… Just like his parents, your parents, Carla's parents… Carla and Polo… No love, good faking and trying to paint picture perfect in public. But on the inside just emptiness filled with outside dick and expensive jewelry.''

''So, now you are my outside dick?''

''Not really… We are complicated… But Christian was to Carla… She and Polo are perfect match. Their parents work together, merging the companies would bring a lot more money to both families and what is better way to do so than to have kids date and marry one day?! That is how it works. We haven't really moved on from some middle ages when marriage was a way to make alliances. We pride ourselves with money and our family names, but we are no better than people who lived centuries ago. As I said, Carla and Polo are perfect example. They are together, they got bored and there comes Cristian. He had sex with both of them, he spiced up their boring relationship…but when it got bad, Carla and Polo are a team. And when Polo killed Marina, Christian payed the price and Marquisate and Polo are protecting one another and pretending they have no feelings.''

''So, you say that dad will do the same to me?''

''Yes, he will get you to date someone who is good for his secret buisneses and things he does under the cloak of ambassador.''

''I hate that.''

''We all do Lu, but that's the price of being Miss. Montesinos Hendrich and part of high society. All the money in the world couldn't erase the sadness from the girls like you are Lu.''

''What does that mean?''

''It means that you are sad, lonely and like bird in a golden cage.''

He kissed her stomach and kept talking.

''It means that because of who our father is every step we make could end up in some gossip magazine. If we had anonymous parents, maybe we could have gotten away with being together just without children or adopting one or you having IVF with a donor…or something… But since we are his kids…Every step we make could be watched and tomorrow on some front page… Our cleaning lady could tell the press that they found your lacy panties under my bed or in it… A lot could get out just because they know who we are. I wouldn't be surprised to see press at my mom's funeral. After all she was Ambassador Montesinos Hendrich's lover that gave birth to their lovechild… ''

It was already six in the morning. Lucrecia's head was all over the place, but at least her body was working for her and she felt like she might faint from how tired she was.

''Let's sleep Val… We have to get up soon.''

He got off her and got to his side of the bed. It didn't take long for her to end up in his arms and to fall asleep like that.

Around noon, Maya got a call from Sara and Tomas saying that they will be in the house in an hour and she asked her to wake Valerio up. They had stuff for funeral to finish and they needed him as her son to be there. Maya went to Valerio's room and when she opened the door she was met with the sight of siblings naked in bed cuddled up to each other and their clothes all over the floor. She sighed at the sight and that woke Valerio up. He saw the mix of disgust, shock and surprise on her face. She closed the door. He heard her trying to calm down. His very tense body woke Lucrecia up and she just looked at him waiting for explanation to what is going on. It was clear to her what happened when she heard Maya's voice.

''Your aunt is coming in an hour. I made breakfast…''

Now horror on her face mirrored hers.

''She knows….''

Valerio just nodded at her and fell back to his pillow covering his eyes with hadns.

''We didn't lock the door… Of course she would enter the room and see us.''

''Well, now it's too late Val.''

''Now we have to deal with this.''

''Do you think she will tell your aunt?''

''I don't know… I just know I never saw that look in her eyes.''

''Well, this must be shock to her.''

''It is… But more than that, I saw disappointment. Maya is a good Catholic… She will not be ok with this.''

Lucrecia got out of the bed and put on Val's shirt.

''Now, it's time to do what our people do best.''

''And what is that? Kill Maya?''

''No, do the damage control.''

''Oh, she is screwed… Don't be mean to her. I care about her…and she will not accept bribe to keep quiet.''

''Maybe she doesn't care about money, but she cares about you. She will not do anything to hurt you… No matter how much she doesn't agree with it.''

With those words she went to bathroom to shower and change. Valerio watched her emerge from the bathroom not as his sweet Lu, but as Lucrecia Eugenia Montesinos Hendrich, daughter of Ambassador of Mexico in Spain. Her hair was in a perfect bun, her dress was perfect, makeup on point. She was a woman on a mission.

''You get ready and I will take care of Maya thing.''

''Lucrecia.''

She turned to him and kissed his cheek.

''You should put on that deep red shirt with those black pants.''

She left the room and he stayed there to get ready and hope she will go easy on Maya.


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, Lucrecia was not cruel to Maya. She just told her that if she said something about what she saw to anyone, it would destroy Valerio and unleash wrath of their father. She knew Maya was very aware of how their father treated Lucrecia and how he treated Valerio. She managed to get Maya to be afraid for Valerio's future and that's how she got her to be silent. Lucrecia was about to leave the kitchen when Maya spoke.

''Miss Lucrecia, I will not tell anyone about what I saw… But…It's a sin… You and Valerio live in one of the greatest sins…God will…''

''What? Punish us?''

Maya lowered her gaze.

''I don't think he will…''

''You doubt Him?''

''If there is a God and he wants us to follow his path, then I don't see how we would be punished. I never understood how religion basically based on incest and murder can convict anyone living in that way.''

''Did you and young Valerio commit murder?''

''No, not yet…But someone in our school was killed…by one of our friends…''

''If your father ever learns…''

''He knows… But I don't know yet what he would do about it. Before he got to share any idea with us, this happened.''

''Miss Lucrecia…''

''Yes?''

''Protect him… Your father has always favored you… Use it to protect my boy…''

''I will.''

With that she left the kitchen and went to dining room to have something to eat. Valerio was already at the table pouring them hot chocolate.

''It's taken care of. She will not say anything.''

''What did you do?''

''Nothing, I just pointed out how you would get in trouble with dad if she said something. She has this soft spot for you and knows our dad is a dick.''

''Everyone knows that.''

''Not everyone… My mother still worships him.''

''I cannot comment on that Lu… Marta is probably one of the few that doesn't see him for who he really is.''

Just as they were about to finish eating, Sara and Tomas arrived with their two children. They had twins that were a year older than Lucrecia and few months older than Valerio. Alex and Stefan were very pretty boys who were apple of Sara's eye. She loved them a bit too much and thanks to that they got away with a lot of things. Both Valerio and Lucrecia noticed how Alex was looking at her and Valerio really didn't like it, but knew he has to keep his mouth shut due to their very particular situation.

''Well, well… What do we have here? ''

He came and took Lucrecia's hand and kissed it.

''I am Alex Sandoval and this is my brother Stefan… And who are you? Please don't tell me you are dating our cousin… It would be such a shame for a beautiful girl like you to waste time on him. No one wastes time on him…Including his own family. That is why no one is actually here.''

Valerio was trying very hard to stay calm. He knew he had to. But in his mind he was really beating the shit out of his cousin.

''Well, nice to meet you Alex. I am Lucrecia Montesinos Hendrich. I don't believe we met when I was here before visiting my dear brother.''

She could have sworn she heard Valerio mumble beside her.

''Half- brother.''

That got Alex by surprise. Someone was here for Valerio after all.

''Oh, so you are the sister?''

''Half sister Alex… But, yes…I am her.''

''Is your father around?''

''No, but I am… Daddy is in Japan currently. He had some summit to attend.''

''But not the funeral of mother of one of his children?''

''No, I don't think he would even attend his own funeral if there was something in his agenda… Now, please excuse me and Valerio. We have some calls to make.''

She got up from the table and Valerio followed. She took his to his mom's study and locked the door behind them. She checked every corner of the room to see if someone was hiding there and after she established that the room was ''clear'' she hugged him.

''I am sorry your cousin is an ass.''

''He was hitting on you and they came to talk about my mom's funeral… What an idiot?!''

''For hitting on me?''

''No, for doing it at this moment… My mother is dead and he is looking to score.''

''We had sex this morning.''

''That's not the same… We haven't met a day after his mother died and I didn't try to flirt with you over his mother's dead body thinking you are his girlfriend.''

''That is true…and really idiotic.''

''I know.''

In next two days, Lucrecia was Valerio's rock and always there to pick up the peace and take care of him. Including having an eye on his aunt and uncle who tried to scam him out of his inheritance. He was close to signing the papers when she pulled them out of his hands and said that their dad's friend will look over all the legal things. Their dad never showed up, but at least he sent his friend who was a lawyer to see the papers and tell them what to do. Sara and Tomas were beyond angry at Lucrecia, but she stood her ground in not letting Valerio sign anything or be alone with them at any point when there were legal matters involved. After two weeks in Santiago, they were on the way back to Spain. Lucrecia got Maya a new job. She would work for one of their dad's friends. Maya was a valid asset and even their father couldn't say anything negative about her. She was working for the family when he met Sofia, she knew everything that happened, and yet every time he came she was respectful and never even gave him a look that the rest of the staff did. He had to give it to Maya. She had working for the rich and rotten made into art of being invisible and not showing her real opinions or emotions. Sofia's house was sold and they bought small apartment for Valerio when he comes to Santiago to visit. Apartment was in the buildings that belonged to friend of their father's so everything went as daddy wanted. Sara and Tomas hoped they would get their hands on Sofia's house, but it didn't work out for them. House was under Valerio's name since it was house his father bought Sofia when she got pregnant with Valerio as some sort of compensation for not divorcing Marta. They arrived early in the morning and Marta had driver wait for them at the airport. When they got to the house, Marta was up and waiting with the breakfast served. She gave Valerio a hug and said she was very sorry for his loss. Valerio thanked her. She did look honest. He knew they didn't like each other and that Marta had many reasons to be bitch to him and his mother, but her words seemed honest to him. She was sorry for his pain and loss not that Sofia died.

''Thank you Marta.''

''I wanted to come and be with you, but Lucrecia was against it. I believe she was right. I didn't want to cause more trouble over there.''

''There was a war when it came to the will and her properties.''

''I can only imagine.''

''Well, good old dad played them well… Nothing was in her name…Everything was in mine.''

'' I had no idea he did that.''

''He did it to hurt her and humiliate her even more. She had nothing…everything she had was because she was a baby mama to a men with a lot of power and problems in head.''

''Valerio, your father is…''

''Marta, I am too tired to listen to you find justification for him again. I get it. You don't want to see him for who he is…and I accept it…''

He turned to Lucrecia…

''We both do… But don't force us to see him with your eyes. I see him for who he really is and I've felt that fatherly love pretty hard Marta… So please, let's not talk about him anymore.''

''Oh, children… Let's get you something to eat.''

Marta was an expert in changing the subject when it came to her husband and his ways. As expected their father was somewhere on official duty and Marta would be joining him that evening. She just wanted to meet the kids and see how they are holding up. After they ate Valerio excused himself and went to his room to sleep. He was very tired and he needed a moment of quiet and being alone. Lucrecia told him to wake her up if he needs something. He thanked her and went away. Now two women were alone and the silence was weird.

''We have to talk about two of you.''

''What is there to talk about?''

''This is not normal Lucrecia… I think you should see someone.''

''Someone?''

''Yes, an expert…''

''Just me or the entire family?''

''Well, you and him too… Your father has no time for things like that so I took it upon myself to make few calls and find an excellent doctor. ''

''As I just asked, only Valerio and I? And not two of you? How convenient?!''

''Your farther has not time for things like that…''

''Of course he doesn't. And it is given I guess that you don't have too.''

''Why should I go to therapy? I am not doing anything wrong…''

''And that is exactly how we feel too mother.''

''Lucrecia, you can't be serious?!''

''What?''

''It's not a healthy relationship.''

''Mother, look around you! None of the people around us have heathy relationships! But at least I am aware of my issues.''

''So, you admit you have issues!''

''Of course I have them! I am sleeping with my half-brother!''

Mrs. Montesinos Hendrich was shocked how Lucrecia could easily say those words.

''If we do therapy, we to it together… There are a lot of things to unpack before we even reach the issue of Valerio and me.''

She got up and left the napkin.

''I am going to my room to shower and rest. See you in a few days mother.''

In next few days, their father came home and as soon as he entered the house he insisted to speak to Valerio. After that conversation, things changed again. He was distant, again back to being self-destructive and when Lucrecia tried to talk to him, he was dismissive and very mean to her. He spent a lot of time out of the house coming home very drunk or high. Their father didn't care much about it. He just cared about the fact that he kept his distance from Lucrecia. He was sure they were not together anymore because of reports he got from the staff. Lucrecia was curled up in her room and Valerio was wasting his life who knows where.

Those days when Valerio acted like that were the worse for Lucrecia. They came back to school and everyone had so many questions for her. They wanted to know how he was? Was their dad with them in Santiago? Is he staying with them or going back to Santiago… All sorts of questions about him when she really didn't want to think or talk about him and their time there. As expected, Nadia had million questions for her. What surprised Lucrecia was the fact that he was avoiding Nadia too. She secretly believed he spent all of his time with her now and she hated Nadia for one more reason. Now, hearing that he avoided her too surprised her and worried her too. She wanted to tell Nadia that she had no idea what was going on, but instead she kept her cool façade and told her that he can die for all that she cared and Nadia didn't get much chance to respond.

In all the chaos about Valerio and makeup work for school, she realized that her period was late… There was horror on her face when she realized that the last period she had was before the benefit. She sat on her bed with a calendar in her hands and she just stared at the numbers…. _Shit!_


	8. Chapter 8

Lucrecia was getting ready to go out and get test, but she was stopped at the door by her father and Guzman's parents who were in their house…She was surprised to see them and Guzman in their living room.

Guzman's mom got up from the sofa and came to greet her. She hugged her and kissed her cheek.

''Lucrecia, my dear… I missed you so much. You don't visit at all anymore.''

''Well, since we broke up I saw no reason to.''

''Oh, that's just a phase… He will grow out of it an realize his mistake. Men always do.''

''I honestly have no time for excuses anymore.''

She didn't like Lucrecia's answer, but tried to continue convincing her not to give up on relationship with Guzman.

''You make an excellent couple... I hope to hear the good news in a few years of you getting married and having a baby.''

_Having a baby… Having Guzman's baby…_ That's when a plan formed in her head. It will be Guzman's baby.

She was pretty sure she was pregnant. She knew it was Valerio's baby and she knew she had to take a lot of measures to make sure this baby is born safe. But before anything, she had to talk to Valerio about all this. Her father suggested they all go for dinner. The other family accepted. Guzman took her coat and helped her put it on. Just as she was getting her hands into it, Valerio showed up. Lucrecia saw his face and wanted to tell him everything, but she didn't get the chance. Her father spoke first.

''We are going for a family dinner. We don't know when we would be back.''

He left the house and Lucrecia was fighting the urge to run after Valerio and tell him it's not what he thinks. But she didn't she knew she had to do this and make sure this baby has a father that would remove any doubt from Valerio's paternity. She and Guzman dated before, they had sex…they had sex at the time she got pregnant so it wouldn't be hard to lie about him being a father.

As expected, dinner was a torture. Their parents were not discreet trying to get them to be a couple again. Both Guzman and Lucrecia felt pressure and uncomfortable. It was clear that it had to do with something business related and it was clear to Lucrecia it was something like that after Guzman went away with his father for a moment. They spoke and it looked as they were arguing about something. Guzman looked angry and he was waving his hands when he spoke and looked very angry and disappointed. After they came back, he changed his behavior toward Lucrecia. He was very attentive, talking to her and being nice. She knew what the fight was about. His dad gave an order to fix the relationship and now he had to do it. After dessert he offered to drive Lucrecia home and she said yes. _Two could play this game_. They got into his car and he started it. He was smiling at her, being nice and if she didn't know better she would have believed him that he cared and wanted her back. She was tired of listening to his excuses and things so she just closed her eyes and kissed him when they stopped at the traffic light. He was surprised by this, but accepted the kiss. He looked at her in surprise.

''What does that mean?''

''It means that maybe I don't want to go home…''

''And where do you want to go?''

''Our spot?''

''Sure…''

He took her to the place where they usually went to hook up. They had sex there and then they went to the club. People were surprised to see them together. They had no idea there was even an option of them being a couple again. He just broke up with Nadia and Lucrecia took him back like nothing happened. Lucrecia made sure that everyone sees their PDA and that word spreads like wildfire about them being back on. She needed this. They were making out in the corner of the club when someone's presence caught her eye. She saw Valerio watching them and such pain and disappointment in his eyes. She closed her eyes and continued kissing Guzman. It's for the baby…Forget about Valerio now…Don't let them see you sad. That evening she went home with Guzman and following morning his parents saw her leave their house early in the morning. She got home and had few moments to get ready for school. When she was leaving the house she saw proud looks on her parent's faces and she felt sick. They got what they wanted. Valerio was sitting with them and she saw the way he looked at her.

''I am glad to see you and Guzman had a good time last night. I always knew you would work things out.''

''I am glad you are happy mother.''

''And you are not?''

''I am just sleepy and tired… See you after school.''

''See you honey…''

Her father didn't speak at all but she could see he was happy about the events. At school, everyone knew about her and Guzman being back on. She knew it by the way they talked and looked at her. So, she did it. She was back in the gossip circles and everyone saw them together in the club. So, step one was completed. She had sex with him and their relationship was known. Guzman held her hand at school but he often let go of it when he saw Nadia pass or when Nadia was close. Lucrecia noticed it right away, but this time she didn't care. She had more pressing issues than Guzman being in love with Bedouin girl. She put on her fake smile and pretended to be perfect girlfriend never happier to be back with Guzman. A lot of girls came to her and told her that they were hoping two of them would get back together. Some said that their relationship was very romantic and nice and Lucrecia couldn't believe load of crap she was hearing. She wanted to tell those girls not to look for boys like Guzman, not to let anyone make fool of them and never let anyone make them believe they are not enough or good enough. But she couldn't do it. She had her agenda and she needed those girls to make their relationship more real and appealing to people.

When she got home, she noticed her parents were not there. She saw that as a chance to talk to Valerio. She went to his room and found him smoking pot.

''We need to talk.''

''No, we don't…''

''Yes, we do!''

''No, I don't want to listen to excuses why you got back to Guzman. I don't want to listen to more stories you want to tell me. You make me sick Lucrecia! You make me sick how you can humiliate yourself that much and take him back and actually be happy about it… I can't stand to look at you right now… You know, dad was right….I should have stayed in Chile after my mom died.''

She was on the verge of crying so she left the room before he could see how much his words pained her. That was the moment she felt so abandoned and alone. Now she knew she had to protect her baby by herself and do all in her power for it to be born and safe. She googled places that did specific genetic testing she needed and she found one in Barcelona. She remembered she and Carla wanted to go there so many times and have their shopping spree and fun around the city. Well, now was the time. She called Carla and told her that they need to go to Barcelona for the weekend. She lied to her that she needs some girl time and shopping and Carla was in. Her life was crap at the moment too with all the Samuel things, Polo things and constant bickering with her dad. She informed Lucrecia that her dad said they could fly to Barcelona on his jet after school day was over on Friday and she loved the idea. She had to put her plan in motion as soon as possible. She made an appointment at the clinic on Saturday morning and she now just had to get something with Valerio's DNA on it. She waited for him to go out and stole his tooth brush. She put it in a plastic bag and hid it in her bathroom.

Next day during breakfast, she informed her parents about going away with Carla and they were happy about it. Her father asked if Polo and Guzman were going and she just said no.

''Dad, it's girls weekend. There is no need for two of them.''

''But it's better to go with your boyfriends.''

''Well, no… This way we can gossip about them… And she and Polo are not together anymore. She is seeing Samuel.''

''Oh, the boy that accused Polo and Carla's father.''

''Dad, we both know they had something to do with the murder and accident Christian had.''

''Lucrecia, he is your friend's father. Don't speak in such a way.''

''Dad, she said it first.''

''Doesn't matter. You shouldn't speak that way about him. He is our dear friend.''

She didn't say anything to that she just continued eating. She had no interest in arguing. She was tired of it.

Friday afternoon came and Lucrecia and Carla were sitting in private jet on the way to Barcelona. Carla was excited about shopping and being alone with Lucrecia after so long. They had to catch up, especially about her and Guzman being back on after all the things that happened. Since what happened with Polo and Samuel and Marina's murder she didn't have much people around her. Polo turned to Cayetana, Samuel was avoiding her at school or when he was sober and the rest was afraid of her. Both Lucrecia and Carla knew they feared her for a reason. She was an ice queen and dangerous person. For some reason, Lucrecia was not afraid of her. She knew they were in a way members of the club that would cover for one another without many questions asked. They grew up to be like that. She was even thinking about telling her about her predicament. Carla might be a bitch, but she was smart and resourceful one.

Around nine o'clock dinner was served at the balcony of their Barcelona penthouse. They had beautiful view to the city and Lucrecia couldn't take her eyes of all the city lights.

''Do you want some wine Lu?''

''No, water will be good.''

''Water? We are away from our parents and have the best wines in the world at our reach and you want water?''

''I know… But I can't drink….''

''Why? Is something wrong with you? Are you sick?''

It was now or never for Lucrecia. If she wanted Carla in on the secret, she had to tell her now.

''I am pregnant.''

Carla was silent for a moment and then started laughing.

''I didn't see that coming.''

''Neither did I. I was sure we were careful.''

''How far along are you?''

''Eight weeks… About eight weeks…''

''So, that places it around….''

''The fake benefit…''

''But I thought you and Guzman didn't have sex for some time around that time…''

''We did… But it was miserable…''

''It got you pregnant.''

Lucrecia looked at the floor and bit her lip.

''Is he the father Lu?''

''No, he is not.''

That got Carla to smirk…

''So, you had someone on the side? I like it! Guzman treated you badly… I just hope that the other guy was better.''

Lu smiled…

''He was… He was amazing to me… He always was….unless he wasn't.''

''Oh, so it's something that happened before?''

''Yes.''

''Do I know the person?''

Lu just nodded.

''This is getting exciting! Is he part of our circle?''

''In a way. He is late addition!''

Lucrecia could see gears in Carla's head turn trying to remember who it was.

''Is it Omar? You turned a gay guy?!''

Lucrecia made disgusted face and Carla gave up on that idea. She did like Omar, but not like that. He was cute but far from someone she would be attracted to.

''No, it's not him.''

''I have no idea who is it then!''

Lucrecia looked at her and shook her head. _No, Carla had no idea she would dare to go there and actually do it. _She knew that the only person Carla didn't even think of is the person she should have mentioned.

''Well, there is only one person left…but that is your brother…and that….''

Lucrecia just lifted her gaze and Carla fell back to her chair.

''Spill! Wait! I need a drink for this.''

She went to the kitchen and picked up a bottle of wine. She opened the wine and took a big sip from it. If Carla needed a drink for this story, she could only imagine what others would need if it ever got out.

''Now, talk! How did it even happen? Did he force you into it and kept blackmailing you?''

''NO! No! He would never do something like that.''

''Lucrecia, how did it happen? What drove you to sleep with him?''

Lucrecia took some of her water and started playing with her fingers.

''It started a bit over two years ago…Somewhere around my fifteenth birthday...and it has been happening since then.''

She could see that Carla was very interested but still shocked. She never saw it coming.

''What about Guzman?''

''Nothing… I never cheated on him… Every time I was with Valerio, Guzman and I were done or on some sort of brake.''

''I still can't believe it! I've seen and heard a lot of things… You know, people like us sleep with pool boys, drivers and poor people they pick up at school…but I've never heard of someone doing it with a brother.''

''Half-brother!''

''I still can't believe it Lu!''

''Well, believe it…''

''So, how does that function at all? Do you date? How does it work?''

''We are still figuring it out. We can't really go public with whatever is happening…so I can't say we are a couple… But what I can say is that we do share deep feelings for each other.''

Carla took some more wine and just kept looking at the carpet.

''Lu, are you in love?''

She lifted her gaze to look at Lucrecia's face and saw her friend is crying.

''Yes, I am… I love him so much that it hurts… He makes me feel so much love, he makes me feel special, loved, needed, wanted… He makes me feel so many things I never believed I would feel. When we are together I know he is with me and not daydreaming about being in bed with someone else. I never had that with Guzman. Ever since he started falling for Nadia, it was never two of us in that relationship. With Valerio it's not like that. When I am with him I feel like the most beautiful and wanted woman in the world. Yes, he is not blind… He notices other women, but he never made a move on anyone or made me feel threatened in any way. When I was in Brazil, we were together… We had two months to be couple…to be happy, to be in love… I was so happy back there and I never wanted to come back to reality and life I was living here in Spain. I would have stayed with him on that tiny island and wouldn't regret being cut off from the civilization and crazy city lives.''

Carla just listened and tried to imagine loving someone as much as her friend loved her br…Valerio.

''And what about Guzman?''

''I need him…''

''Why? You don't love him….''

''I need him as a father of the baby…at least for people to know it's his… If anyone ever learns who the real father is…this baby is doomed. I am scared my dad will hurt the baby if he learns it's his…and hurt him too.''

Carla put the bottle on the table and took a seat by her friend. Lucrecia saw very calculated Carla make her comeback and she had no idea what was going on in her friend's head.

''Ok Lu… What do we do?''

''What do you mean?''

''What do we do to keep the baby safe from your dad and the world?''

''We make sure it's Guzman's…''

''Lu, you know that you must get the genetic test on the baby? You have to make sure it's ok.''

''I will.. That is the real reason we are here. I have appointment tomorrow early in the morning.''

''I am coming with you.''

''You don't have to.''

''I do… You are my friend and you need someone to be there for you. I am part of this now. You told me what happened and made me part of it all. I am coming with you no matter what Lu. Our main goal is to protect the baby and keep you safe too…''

''Ok…''

Carla hugged her and Lucrecia could finally feel a bit safe and fall apart and cry all the tears she kept inside. Carla moved away from her and gave her an evil look.

''Let's make one thing clear… if this works out and a baby is girl, you are naming her after me.''

Lucrecia started laughing and hugged back her friend.

''You've got it!''


	9. Chapter 9

Following morning two girls were sitting in the waiting room of the lab. Both of them were nervous, but Carla kept it together for her friend. She took Lucrecia's hand and smiled at her.

''It will be ok. You will give blood, give them whatever you stole from Valerio and they will test it and results will show that you are having a healthy baby. Ok?''

Lucrecia just nodded.

''But what if…?''

''NO! I am not letting you even go there.''

She put her hand on Lu's belly.

''This little baby is going to be ok and it will have best mom ever.''

''Why do you think so?''

''Because I know you don't want to be your mother or any of our mothers for that matter.''

Lucrecia smiled.

''And I am sure Valerio will step up when you tell him.''

'' I can't tell him.''

''He has right to know.''

''It must be Guzman's baby.''

''I know… And you know that he will not put his baby's life in danger just for vanity. Maybe he would have exposed you as revenge if anyone else was a father, but he knows this must be kept a secret.''

''Maybe, but he hates me now.''

''He doesn't hate you. He is hurt you are back with Guzman.''

''I know.''

''Valerio has to know. He is the best allay you can have… It's in his interest too to keep the baby safe. So, when results arrive, you go to his room and show them to him. He will back you up.''

''Why do you think so?''

''You said recently that he is the only one who is by your side and only person who knows you for real… No walls, no facades, not living in this fare world. If he really knows you, that means you know him too and trust him with your secrets.''

Before they could continue the conversation, nurse came for Lucrecia. Doctor was waiting in his office and was surprised to see two very young women enter.

''I am Dr. Reyes. How can I help you?''

Carla nodded at Lucrecia and she addressed the doctor.

''I need to do the genetic testing on the baby.''

''How old are you?''

''I am seventeen…''

''Why do you think you need testing? You are very young…''

''Because of who the father is.''

''Does he have some history of diseases in the family?''

''We have pretty much the same family history when it comes to father's side… I have no idea for his mother's side.''

Doctor didn't really understand her, or he didn't want to let his mind wonder into incest territory.

''What is the real reason you are here?''

''I am having a baby with my half-brother.''

Doctor tried to look calm, but horror on his face was getting the best of him.

''Are you sure you want to keep the baby?''

'"Yes, if it is healthy.''

''Miss, I have to ask… Were you….forced in any way to have relations to him?''

Now Lucrecia looked angry.

''NO! Of course no!''

''So, you had consensual sex with your brother?''

''Half – brother.''

Doctor didn't say anything; he just kept looking at her waiting for some more information. Carla saw his face and knew she had to say something.

''It's a bit complicated… They didn't grow up together. They met recently at the concert, had one night stand and few days later, their father brought him to the house to meet the family. At the time it happened, they were two strangers.''

Doctor felt relief in a way after hearing Carla's lie. He was still worried about siblings part of the problem, but at least he was calmed a bit that it happened when they didn't know. He was not comfortable with the idea of them knowing they were related. Lucrecia just looked at Carla and had pretty mixed feelings. She knew why her friend did it, but she was also angry she lied. After they were done with the doctor and left the building, Lucrecia took Carla's hand and stopped her from walking.

''Why did you lie to him?''

''It's none of his business how you got pregnant…and I saw the look he was gving you. I know it's hard for you and you don't need someone to make it harder.''

''Thank you Carla.''

''You are welcome…And I am here for you… No matter what.''

''Thank you.''

Lucrecia hugged Carla and after they broke the hug, they went to the car. Driver left them at a small cafe where they had something to eat and after that they went shopping. Lucrecia was not in a mood, but Carla reminded her what was the lie they said. They needed to go shopping, take some pictures for Instagram and make sure everything looks normal. Lucrecia bought few dresses that were not fitted. Her pregnancy would become visible any day now and she bought few skirts that could fit her uniform in bigger sizes than her usual was. She had to be prepared for the months and weeks to come. Her bump will pop soon and she had to be on it. She and Carla were having lunch and their bags were on the floor. For fake shopping spree, they did buy a lot of things. Lucrecia was drinking her lemonade when Carla spoke.

''So, when are you telling people about the baby?''

''After the test. I don't want anyone to know before it. If results are not ok. We are coming here for my abortion and no one knows shit.''

''And if they are good?''

''That same day if you ask me. I am frightened someone will realize sooner than I get results.''

''That's not what we want… You have to keep it a secret for two more weeks the most. You might get results sooner…''

''I know. I just have to find a way to talk to Val.''

''You will. It will be hard at the beginning, but you know him and know how to get him to listen. He will be by you. I know he will.''

''I hope you are right.''

''I usually am.''

Driver picked them up and they went back to the apartment. Carla suggested they watch a movie and Lucrecia was all for it. They watched some chick flicks and laughed a lot. After that they got ready and went out. Barcelona on Saturday night was a place to be at. They went to few clubs and had time of their lives. It was nice not to think of Samuel, Valerio, Guzman, school, problems, baby… That night they were just two teenagers having night of their lives. Few boys came to talk to them but Carla got rid of them soon and then it was just them, music and fun.

Monday morning and school came too soon. Lucrecia was not really in a mood to go back but she had to. She had to pretend everything is ok and nothing big is happening. She and Valerio still played their little game of avoiding each other and pining after each other when no one is watching. He was back to being his flirty self, but never crossed the line and she was back at being perfect girlfriend to Guzman. They didn't spend too much time together, but just enough that their parents and the other person don't doubt their intentions. They both faked perfectly wanting to be together. They slept together few times and every time it happened, Lucrecia felt sick to her stomach. At some point she was not sure if she is sick because of what she was doing or because she was pregnant. Few days after she came back new problem appeared. She got ready for school and in went to eat something. Her morning sickness has started, but she had to eat so no one would doubt something was wrong with her. She filled her plate with fruits and took some lemonade. The taste of lemons was helping with sickness. She noticed how one of the maids was looking at her in a strange way, but she choose to ignore it. She hat more important things to do than think about what is on the maid's mind.

Her day at school was boring as usual. She almost fell asleep at few of the classes but somehow managed to stay awake. When she got home she found her mother sitting in the living room with a angry and worried face.

''What happened?''

''Are you pregnant Lucrecia? And don't you dare lie to me!''

It was now or never situation…

''Yes, I am.''

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''I just found out…''

''How far along are you?''

''About nine weeks.''

She saw her mom do the math.

''Is it…?''

''It's Guzman's…''

She saw relief on her mother's face.

''Oh, thank God! Imagine the scandal.''

Lucrecia didn't say anything. She couldn't deal with her mother and fear of scandals.

''Did you tell him?''

''No, I just learned.''

''When will you tell him?''

She had to think of something to tell her mom.

''Soon…''

''Oh, Lucrecia…. ''

''I know mother… I have to keep it now. It's already ten weeks. I am late for the abortion.''

''How is it possible that you didn't notice?!''

''You know that my period is not always on time and a lot have happened lately.''

''Are you sure it's not…''

He mother dreaded the words…so Lucrecia finished the question.

''Valerio's?''

Her mom just nodded.

''Oh, mom… It's not his… Valerio is always…careful… We use protection.''

She turned her back to mother and went to her room. As soon as she got in, she felt like she would throw up. Her mother knew about the pregnancy and she hoped she managed to convince her that it was Guzman's baby. That day she didn't leave the room until dinner. She was not really hungry but she went because her dad insisted on it. When she got to the dining room she was surprised to see Guzman and his parents there. Valerio was also there and giving her usual looks of despises and anger. _She really had to talk to him… _She came to greet Guzman's parents and later him.

''What is going on?''

''I have no idea. Your mom said we have to come.''

''What?''

''I don't know… She said it's important to come to dinner… Do you know what is this all about Lu?''

She had pretty good guess.

''I have so many ideas.''

''Share one at least?''

''Later…Ok?''

They were called to take a seat and when they did, Lucrecia's father spoke. He looked proud in a way.

''I got a very important news today…''

He turned to Guzman's father and put his hand on his shoulder.

''It looks like we will be grandparents soon.''

Guzman's parents took the news with surprise and they looked happy… Lucrecia was sick, Guzman was shocked and Valerio looked like he was about to cry. Lucrecia couldn't look him in the eyes. She felt so bad and she knew it she looked at Valerio she will fall apparat and maybe even tell the truth. So, she kept looking at her plate. Guzman put his hand over hers and managed to speak.

''Is that true? Are you really pregnant?''

''Yes…''

Guzman's mother got up from her seat and came to hug her. Lucrecia believed she saw this baby as a second chance with Marina or something like that since she got pregnant few months after her death. Valerio tried to get up from the table and leave but their father stopped him.

''Valerio, where are you going? Aren't you going to congratulate your sister and Guzman?''

Both siblings felt pit inside of their stomach at the moment when he had to congradulate her. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand.

''Congratulations Lu. I hope it's all you ever wanted.''

She felt all the pain and malice in his voice. He was not happy about the fact she was having Guzman's baby. She wasn't happy either how things turned out, but she somehow managed to mumble.

''Thank you Val.''

He was getting ready to leave the dining room when he heard Guzman's mom speak.

'' Tell us all love! How far along are you?''

She somehow managed to get some strength and look at Valerio's back as he was leaving.

''About ten weeks.''

Valerio stopped in his tracks and suddenly turned pail. He was lucky he was facing the crowd with his back. _Now, that got interesting turn?!_


	10. Chapter 10

Valerio spent some time pacing his room trying to figure out how to talk to Lucrecia and ask her about the baby. He knew they were under an eye of the parents and most probably some of the people working in the house. He was a mess. Timing was perfect for Lucrecia to carry both his or Guzman's baby. With ten weeks it could be any of them but he had a feeling it was his. Part of him wanted it to be his baby, but the more rational part knew it would be dangerous of the baby was his, not because of what others would say or think but because something might be wrong with the baby. Now he was scared for the baby's life if it was his child. He didn't want Lucrecia to suffer and be forced to face a choice between keeping the baby or ending the pregnancy. He knew it would cause her a lot of pain if the baby was not ok…no matter who is the father.

Lucrecia wished she could follow Valerio and explain everything, but she knew better. She spent some more time with Guzman and his parents and as soon as they left, she went to her room. She was too tired from the day and didn't want to risk anyone seeing her and Valerio talking around the house. The news about their thing was too fresh and she was sure her dad was watching them. In the morning they met at the door. As they were leaving she just whispered to him.

''Take your car and after school leave them at the parking of the school. Carla will take your car and we will take hers to go somewhere and talk.''

He had so many bad jokes on his mind, but he kept his mouth shut. It was not time to joke around. At school they kept each to their own. She was with Guzman and he was mainly alone. He needed space to process what was happening. During the lunch he sat outside by the lake and he was having a smoke. He couldn't stand to be close to Lucrecia and Guzman pretending they were happy and in love. He needed his distance, at least until Lu tells him what is going on. Soon he was not alone anymore. He didn't hear Nadia sneaking up to him. She took a seat on the betch beside him and didn't speak for a moment.

''Are you ok?''

''Yes, just amazing.''

She could feel the irony in his voice.

''So, they are back together… Is it serious?''

He wanted to tell her about the baby and all, but he didn't. If someone should tell her it's Guzman. After all he was her ex and he was the father of Lucrecia's baby.

''You have to ask them. You never really know with two of them. All I know is that daddy is finally happy and happy daddy means happy Lucrecia. She can keep spending money like it's nothing and making cute faces at him to get what she wants. She is back with Guzman and away from the bad influence of naughty little me.''

''You are not happy they are back together?''

''Are you Nadia?''

She didn't respond.

''He still calls me sometimes.''

Valerio turned to face her.

''Why are you telling me this?''

''Because you are only one I can talk to. I can't talk to my parents… I can't talk to Omar… He is just too distant lately and too occupied with his relationship with Ander… And you are the only one who knows everything about me and Guzman.''

''Lucky me.''

''You are a good person Valerio. Even if you don't want to believe me… I am glad we are friends.''

''Are we?''

''I would like to think we are… You are the only person I can talk to and not feel dirty or something.''

''Because my secret is worse than yours?''

She smirked.

''No, because you don't judge…I have a feeling you know a lot of things about people and their secrets… You are trying to make some image of the clown. You are showing up with drinks and drugs at the parties, you make people laugh, you animate them to dance and have fun… But deep inside… You are an observer. You see things many people miss… And so far, you kept most of those secrets…And the ones that did come out didn't really come from you.''

''Except for yours…''

She took a deep breath and held it.

''I was angry, hurt, disappointed…and then I realized why you did it… It was all for her? You wanted Lucrecia to see what Guzman was doing and to sort of break that perfect picture she has of him.''

He started laughing and Nadia just looked at him.

''Perfect picture? Oh, Nadia…''

''But she is back with him? I can't imagine her not reproaching him for what he did.''

''Oh, she is giving him hell…Don't worry about that part…''

''He is not bad person.''

Valerio just gave her a look.

''What?''

''Nothing Nadia.''

''He is not bad…''

''Of course he is not… You love him. That makes him good in your book.''

''It's not just that. He is good person.''

''No, he is not… He is not a good person.''

''And Lucrecia is?''

''God, no! She is Devil herself… BUT I know who she is and I still love her…Despite of everything I love Lucrecia… I never tried to see her as a saint…It's impossible. But I also never justified her and tried to make up explanations for who she is and what she does.''

''How can you love her?''

''How can you love him? Love anyone? There is no answer to that Nadia.''

They heard the bell and had to return to class. Nadia spent the rest of the day giving longing looks to Guzman and feeling bad for longing for a boy who was taken…again. When the school was done, Valerio followed the instructions given to him that morning and went to Carla's apartment. When he arrived, Lucrecia was already there. He closed the door and she threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

''I missed you so much!''

He stepped back with a confused face.

''What was that?''

''I missed you. You can't expect me to do something like this at home. Mom and dad have entire staff watching us.''

''So you and Guzman?''

''That is just to take the heat off us…and for the baby.''

''Yes, the baby… You said it's been ten or eleven weeks… Is it…?''

''Yours? Yes, it is.''

He took a seat on the sofa and just looked at her in shock.

''Why didn't you tell me Lu?''

''I am waiting for some test results… I wanted to make sure that baby is heathy before I tell anyone. Mom found out somehow. I have no idea how.''

''I think I know how.''

She looked at him in curiosity.

''I heard one of the girls telling Marta that you were not bleeding. I guess they were worried you were doing something that might fuck up your health again. It wouldn't be the first time you starved yourself and lost the cycle…''

She knew he was right so she couldn't really say anything to him.

''They always have to get involved.''

''I think that person was worried for you. And I think it's nice that she cared enough to tell Martha that something was wrong with you.''

She took a seat beside him.

''Maybe… But I hate when people get involved where they shouldn't.''

''I know Lu.''

He turned to face her. He put his hand on her belly and she put her hand over his.

''Is this the reason you are back with Guzman?''

''Yes, I did it for the baby… I wish I could tell everyone who the father is. Part of me is happy that it's yours and part of me is frightened.''

''I am still at frightened… I do not dare to be happy.''

She gave him a small smile.

''I know Val…''

''What will we do?''

''Unfortunately, you will have to be an uncle… But it doesn't prevent you to be in baby's life. We can't tell it's yours…''

''I know… And it's killing me Lu.''

''Me too… But knowing Guzman, he will be running after Nadia soon enough and you will have all the freedom to be supportive ''brother'' and ''uncle.'' And after he messes up, no one would see it strange that my caring brother is taking over that male figure role in child's life. ''

''You really gave this a lot of thought.''

''I had to… That is why I distanced myself from you and went back to Guzman. I had to erase every doubt that you had to do anything with the baby. I am sorry.''

''I get it. I get how much is at stake now and I promise I will not be the one adding to your list of things that might go wrong. It is killing me, but for the baby's safety…I will be the uncle and the best one there is and I will manage to swallow the bitter pill of Guzman being the father.''

''Even as an uncle, you would be better father than he ever could.''

''Why do you think so?''

''You love our baby already… He has no interest in it.''

He agreed with Lucrecia. Guzman didn't look interested in the baby and pregnancy. He placed his hand on Lu's belly and smiled .She saw that his eyes were wet.

''We are having a baby Lu…''

''Yes, we are…''

He kissed her and she kissed him back. Their hands were still on her belly and he didn't move it from there. He knew that the baby was tiny and he couldn't feel it for real, but he wanted to feel close to it in some way. They would break the kiss just to whisper to one another that they love each other or that they missed each other.

When they finally broke the kiss, they saw Carla standing at the door with a smile.

''Don't stop on my account.''

Lucrecia rolled her eyes at her and Valerio was surprised how Carla was cool with seeing them kiss.

''We are not into threesomes and I don't share him with anyone.''

''I can see that. You pushed away all the girls that showed interest in Valerio. I saw what you did with Rebeca and Nadia too in a way.''

Lucrecia just rolled her eyes at Carla.

''Well, with Nadia you do share your boyfriend, but when it comes to your brother…''

Both Lucrecia and Valerio corrected her.

''Half-brother.''

Now it was Carla's turn to smirk and roll her eyes.

''….you are very territorial Lucrecia…''

Valerio sort of enjoyed the banter between two girls and he relaxed a bit when he felt like Carla accepted them.

''I just came to see if two of you were hungry. I wanted to order something…''

Valerio looked at Lucrecia and could notice that at the mention of the food she was suddenly hungry.

''Maybe you can order pizza and make sure it has a LOT of cheese.''

Carla just nodded and smiled.

''Anything else? Some cheese sticks or something?''

''Sure… I think Lu will devour whatever you bring.''

She just gave him a look.

''What are you saying?''

''I am saying that you started enjoying food as of pretty recently…and you stopped counting calories and all the crap you did before.''

''Whatever Valerio.''

Carla ordered food and drinks and watched the banter between Valerio and Lucrecia. She was amazed at the sight of her friend looking happy, laughing and having those disgusting heart eyes for someone. She never saw Lucrecia this in love or in love at all. When food came Valerio helped Carla with the plates and all and they ate on the floor watching a movie. Guzman called her few times but she ignored his calls. This was her night with Valerio and she didn't want Guzman to spoil the mood. At around eight, Valerio went to his car and Carla called her driver to return Lucrecia home. When they arrived home, both siblings went back to their previous roles. No one could know that they were back together and that Valerio knows it is his baby.


	11. Chapter 11

Valerio and Lucrecia kept their meetings to the minimum and usually at Carla's place. When Lucrecia got the email with test results, she didn't open it right away. She waited for all of them to arrive to Carla's and then she opened to see if everything was ok. She and Valerio were on edge waiting for the attachment to download and for them to see what was in it. Baby was perfectly ok… It was Valerio's and it was a girl.

Lucrecia couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy about the results.

''It's ok! Baby is ok…''

After learning that the baby was ok, Valerio didn't hear anything else. He was in some weird mind vacuum where he was thanking all the forces in the universe for a healthy baby.

''Can I see the email again?''

''Sure…''

She gave him the phone and he read carefully every word written in it.

''It's a girl! We are having a girl!''

''Yes, we are… But I said that already.''

''I am sorry… I spaced out when you said she was ok…I didn't hear anything else…''

''It's ok… Now we know she is fine and we can finally be happy about it. ''

That evening Lucrecia went to see Guzman and they went out for dinner. She didn't mention the email, since he would want to see it and he would see the name of the father… So she just told him that she had a checkup and that doctor said that the baby was doing good. He was glad to hear it, but his reaction was far from Valerio's when it came to baby info.

''Did you tell anyone about the baby?''

''No…''

''Not even to Polo and Ander?''

''No, there is time for it.''

''Guzman, I will start to show soon.''

''We will tell them when we have to.''

''Have to?''

''Yes, have to.''

Lucrecia kept eating her stake and sending daggers to Guzman's direction. He was on his phone and she was sure she knew who he was texting. But, she didn't care anymore. After they were done, he drove her home and kissed her good bye. When she got into the house, her parents were sitiing in the living room and talking about their next trip. Her dad had some things to finish in Mexico and they were leaving in a few days. They invited her to come with them.

''Dad, I don't know if it is a good idea… Baby and flying.''

''Your mother traveled when she was pregnant.''

''I know, but I have bac sicknesses.''

''Stay at home… But maybe you can invite Guzman to keep you company.''

She knew this was directed at her and Valerio not being alone.

''I'll ask him.''

''No need… I will call his parents now.''

She hated her father at that moment, but she gave him perfect smile and pretended she agrees. It was not hard to guess that Guzman's parents let him stay with Lucrecia. Damage was already done, she was pregnant. That was week from hell for all three of them. Valerio tried to stay away, but somehow it always ended with him putting down fires between Guzman and Lucrecia. Guzman wanted to be anywhere, but trapped in Lucrecia's house with her and Valerio wished he and Lu were alone so he could pamper her without raising suspicions. But in a way Guzman's presence made that possible for him. One night , two of them had such a big fight that Lucrecia locked herself in the room and Guzman went to the living room to watch TV. He didn't even try to talk to her and make it better. Valerio got home from somewhere and found Guzman alone watching socker.

''Where is Lu?''

''Pissed off in her room.''

''Oh, God! What happened now?''

''I don't know… She just blew up at me.''

Valerio took a seat beside him and smirked.

''For no reason?''

Guzman was silent for a moment.

''I was texting when she was talking about telling people that she is pregnant.''

''You still haven't said anything?''

''No…''

''None of your friends knows?''

''No… I haven't told Polo and Ander.''

''Why?''

''I don't know… Saying it, makes it real.''

''It is real… She is growing a tiny human inside of her…It's…beautiful…''

''You are excited I see…''

Valerio had to control his reaction.

''I will be an uncle… Of course I am excited…That baby is hopeless without me… Look who her parents are!''

Guzman had to laugh at that.

''Me and my little princess are going to paint the town red as soon as she is born… I will get one of those carriers so she can be on me all the time and we will PAAAATRTEEEEEY!''

''Princess? You know the sex of the baby?''

Shit! She didn't tell him… He had to think fast.

''No, I don't… But you know Lucrecia… She decided it is a girl and I don't want to risk my life telling her there is less desirable option of baby being a boy…''

''I have no doubt that she has everything already planed out.''

''Don't you know her? She knows the hour she will give birth to.''

Guzman laughed… Valerio really disliked him, but had to fake it for the baby, for Lu…for everuone.

''I am going to kitchen…''

''Are you making something for dinner?''

''No, I am making something to tame the beast.''

''Oh…''

''Yes… See you later.''

He went to the kitchen and filled two bowls with ice cream. One was pistachio and vanilla, for Lu and other was chocolate and mint for him. He also put some chocolate chips in his. He went upstairs and knocked at the door. He noticed that Guzman followed and he was not happy about it.

''Go away Guzman!''

''It's not him… It's me and I am bringing you peace offering in ice cream… Guzman is hiding behind me in case you really want to bight his head.''

That was the way he signaled her that he was not alone.

''Pistachio?''

''And vanilla…and my bowl of chocolate mint…that I will gladly share because I fear for my life.''

She had a smile behind the door. Valerio knew her too well… She would have killed him for his ice cream too.

''But the idiot stays out!''

''I promise…''

''Ok.''

They heard click and she opened the door. Valerio got in and when Guzman tried to approach her she shut the door into his face.

'' He deserved it!''

''I have no doubt.''

They took a seat on the floor and ate their ice cream.

''I don't want to talk.''

''It's ok… I can sit here and watch you… I don't have proper word what happens with the food in a manner that would give your mother a heart attack because you are not eating as a lady.''

She showed him a middle finger, but she also smiled. He got her in a better mood. They were aware that their way of communicating and topics were limited because Guzman was in front of the door and she was not sure if good old dad wired the house so he would know what is going on when he is not there.

''I don't care! I am pregnant and she is not here to see me eat this.''

''Good thing… As I said she would have heart attack seeing that. And I fear for my life that you would move from ice cream onto me.''

''I will not… Too bitter.''

''Auch!''

''Do you want to watch a movie?''

''Yes.''

Valerio helped her off the floor and got her on the bed. He put away their ice cream bowls on the table and got on the opposite side of the bed. There was distance between him and Lucrecia and both of them fought so hard not to touch or do anything ''wrong''. She fell asleep mid movie and he got out of the room. Until their parents came home, Valerio was the one to calm Lucrecia down and pass most of the time with her when she was down. Guzman was there, but somehow he was so absent and not interested in being by her side. Valerio hated the way he behaved, but he kept quiet for Lu and for their parents. Before her parents came home, Lucrecia made a party in her house. It was wild. A lot of people came, there were drugs and alcohol in abundance and Valerio was in charge of swapping her drinks. When she got margaritas, he swapped them with lemonade with some slat on the top of the glass, when she got Mojito, he got her a virgin one and when they got her gin and tonic, he swapped it with sparkling water. He spent entire night being her guardian angel and savior when it came to drinking. Everyone was sure she was pretty tipsy, but she faked it pretty well. Kids at school talked about the party as one of the best in a long time. Lucrecia knew how to make a party and how to have fun. Carla admired her friend from the far. She and Valerio spent most of the time watching over Lu and making sure she is safe and with appropriate drink. Guzman got very drunk and Valerio took him to one of the guest rooms. He and Lucrecia pretended they didn't see Nadia sneaking off to see him. Carla saw it too. She didn't really like Nadia so, she took it to herself to warn her to stay away from her friend's boyfriend. She waited in the dark corner for Nadia to get out of the room and then spoke.

''I wouldn't recommend that…''

''Carla, you scared me.''

''Good… I would be very careful if I were you. Lucrecia will not be happy to see you skeanikg out from the room where Guzman is.''

''Then don't tell her.''

''I will not… But there are others who enjoy good gossip… Be careful Nadia… You have no idea what you can cause interfering between them.''

''What are you talking about?''

''This times stakes are much higher for both of them…''

''I don't understand.''

''I am sure soon you will.''

With that she left Nadia who had no idea what was Carla talking about.

It took few more weeks for people to notice that Lucrecia was pregnant. She was not showing for a very long time. She was now about fourteen weeks pregnant and bump showed up overnight. She was trying to cover it up by scarves that were long and over her growing belly and she was changing in the locker room when everyone was done. In past few weeks her belly looked like she ate too much… Girls were gossiping that she was getting fat and stress eating and she had no will to argue with them. She ignored them and did her thing. After that they had a week off from school and now her belly really looked like she was pregnant. It was just a matter of hours before people learned that Lucrecia didn't eat too much for lunch that day or days before for that matter. She took some time before she got into the locker room and started getting ready for the gym class and swimming practice. When she was in her panties and bra, it was clear that she was pregnant. She noticed and felt the looks on her, but she ignored them. She put on her bathing suit and went to the mirror to fix her hair under the cap. Nadia was last to come in. She noticed some whispers and talks but didn't listen. Soon she realized that the topic of the conversation was standing in front of her in her pregnant glory. Nadia went pail after she saw the belly and had no idea what to think or say. Lucrecia saw her looking at her and she put her hands on the belly.

''I almost didn't see you there.''

''You are pregnant?!''

''God, aren't you observant?''

''How?''

Lucrecia smirked…

''How? Really? I would have thought you know by now… You've had sex Nadia, don't play innocent with me.''

''Does he…?''

''He knows… He knows for some time now.''

By the face Nadia made, it was not hard to guess that she and Guzman were back to playing their cat and mouse game.

''I am sure he didn't mention it in his sweet talk text messages.''

''And Valerio? Does he know?''

''Of course he knows. He saw me in the bathing suit million times… Plus, he is the reason Guzman is alive. If he was not there to bribe me with food, yours truly would be dead in a ditch by now…''

Nadia looked sad and disappointed.

''He didn't say anything. When we spoke, ne didn't mention the baby.''

''Why would he? It's up to me and Guzman to tell people. It's not his choice.''

''That is why he was sad all this time.''

''I don't know… Maybe you saw him after his high… He tends to be a bid of a downer when his drugs wear off.''

The truth is that Valerio didn't touch any drug or drink since he learned about the baby, but Lucrecia always took his addiction and his behavior as excuse for bad mood or something. That came in handy and no one had any doubt about her words. They all saw him at parties and no one ever knew what he was really drinking or using at the parties. They all saw him with a beer at the house party, but no one knew it was just one beer he had.

Lucrecia finished fixing her cap and all. She turned to Nadia and gave her a smile.

''Well, now you and Guzman have new thing to text about. See you in the water.''

With that, Lucrecia left the locker room and went to the pool. Nadia just took a seat on the bench and started crying. Guzman never mentioned Lucrecia being pregnant. He only said that things are complicated and he couldn't leave her. She had no idea the ''complication'' was a child.


	12. Chapter 12

After gym class, Lucrecia decided to ditch the scarves and all and to show her bump. She was not ashamed anymore. She found some new strength in the bump and the fact that despite of being pregnant, she still had it. She was fastest during the race and her smirk was something that the rest of the girls would never forget. ''Fat'' and ''pregnant'' Lucrecia beat them all. Guzman was not happy when he saw her flaunting the bump and now all eyes were on them. Now they were gain talk of the school. Valerio stood at the door and watched her in admiration. She owned it like he knew she would. His Lu was a bad bitch and she knew how to own situations that were not that pleasant. She opened her locker and Guzman came behind her.

''What are you doing?''

''Taking the books I need for the next class. What does it look like I'm doing?''

''That is not what I'm talking about. Everyone knows now.''

''So what? I have nothing to hide… Do you?''

And with that she left. She got into the classroom but with the corner of her eye she saw the look Nadia gave Guzman and he gave her too. She was deeply hurt and disappointed and he was ashamed. She was not sure if he was ashamed of the baby or of the fact he didn't tell her. Lucrecia continued her day like nothing happened. Some of the teachers were confused by the very obvious baby bump, but she pretended like nothing happened or changed. She was pregnant, but she was also main bitch of this school. During the lunch hour, she sat with Carla and enjoyed the sun. They talked, joked and she ignored the looks. Carla knew pretty well Lucrecia saw the looks and whispers, but she also knew her friend was the queen of ignoring it all.

''So the school knows now… What happens now?''

''I have no idea. I just know there is no point in hiding it. Maybe it's time for us to get some maternity stuff for me. I will need those comfy pants.''

''If anyone ever told me Lucrecia Montesinos Hendrich would want those pants, I would have laughed hard.''

''Well, my body changes from hour to hour. Sometimes you can't see the bump, sometimes it's huge… I never know what will happen during the day. I just don't feel comfortable in regular things anymore..''

''We can go this weekend.''

''Yes!''

Valerio spent his lunch sitting alone at the bench and with an Oscar Wild book Lucrecia gave him. Dedication in the book was written by someone else so no one would recognize her handwriting. When he was down he would read it over and over.

_To the one that never makes me feel ordinary from only his extraordinary…._

''You knew she was pregnant and you never said anything!''

Nadia… She found him.

She stood in front of him with a very angry face and she also looked hurt and betrayed.

''It was not my thing to say.''

''You could have told me… I wouldn't have….''

''Kept texting him and hoping he would grow a pair and leave Lucrecia?''

''You could have told me!''

''Yes, because I am dying to talk about her pregnancy and the fact that she is with someone else! Yes, Nadia… Maybe we could even braid each other's hair and talk about how they screwed us over… How do you feel about Saturday evening?''

''You are making fun of me?''

''I am not…''

''How can you be so calm about it?''

''I had weeks to get used to the fact that they are together and pregnant.''

She took a seat beside him.

''I feel played.''

''I told you he is not that good.''

''You knew then?''

''About the baby?''

''Yes…''

''I knew...''

''And you never told me?''

''It was not my thing to tell… And why would I take the honors from the daddy… He should have been the one to tell you that… Not me, not my sister… Guzman should have been the one to tell you he got Lu pregnant…''

He got up and packed his things.

''See you around.''

To say that Nadia was heartbroken was not a lie, but she was also disappointed… Valerio didn't tell her, Guzman didn't tell her…

That afternoon when Lucrecia came back from school she got into her bathing suit and got down to the pool. She knew it was Valerio's domain, but she wanted to swim again and this time she was in her bikini, showing proudly her bump. She was sitting in the shallow with her hands on the bump.

''Hello my love… Now mommy is swimming just like you are inside of mommy… I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms. I know we have long way to go, but I can't wait… ''

Valerio was getting ready for his swim when he found her there.

''Well, hello ladies.''

''Hey Val…''

''How are you doing after today?''

''I am doing fine… It's finally out.''

''I saw that he is not very happy.''

''I honestly don't care.''

Valerio took a seat on the sunbed by the pool and watched Lucrecia swim and float. They talked about their day and how she felt about the events of the day.

''When will bay move?''

''She should move any time now… But others will not be able to feel it for few more weeks.''

''Are you excited?''

''I am… ''

''Did you think of the name?''

''Not yet… Do you have any idea?''

''I don't know…I never really thought about it.''

''Well, think about it.''

''Maya… I want her middle name to be Maya.. You can pick the name…''

''You love her so much that you want to name baby after her?''

''She is only mother I ever had Lu.''

She put her hand over the belly again.

''Fine… Hello, baby Maya.''

''Lu, I have a question, but don't bite off my head…''

''That is not a good start.''

''I know…''

''Ok, I am listening.''

''Did you think about going to some exercises for the pregnant women. I heard it helps relief the pain in the back, that comes later after belly becomes heavier. It also helps starting early so the muscles in the back become stronger and it hurts less by the end.''

''I did think about it…And in two weeks I am starting with some easy exercises and some of them would be in the water.''

''And what about delivery?''

''I don't know… I haven't got that far.''

''Natural birth?''

''Yes, but with drugs… I am not doing it without epidural… Fuck it!''

''Ok… Whatever you say…''

Their moment was interrupted by her mother. She didn't have happy face seeing two of them together.

''Lucrecia…''

''Yes, mother?''

''You remember what your father said?''

''We were not alone in the room and he is sitting on the sunbed…dry… He just chatted with me about the baby.''

''Talk to Guzman about the baby. He is the father.''

''Well, he is…But he doesn't care… You know, he hasn't told anyone about it… And Valerio is actually the only one who asks how I feel and how is the baby… Not even you and dad ask.''

''He is busy…''

''For over six weeks to ask simple question?''

Marta gave up.

''Valerio, please leave.''

He got up to leave when Lucrecia stopped him.

''Don't go… I am going back to my room so you can have your swim.''

''Ok…''

Lucrecia and Marta left and Valerio got into the pool. He enjoyed his swim and after he was done, it was time to get ready for dinner. As usual, their father spent most of the evening talking on the phone and after they were done, Lucrecia went to living room to watch something, and Valerio went to his room. He took back his Oscar Wild and read underlined parts. Lu marked the book for him with passages and things that reminded her of him.

In next few days, Valerio was clever to be out of the house because it was slowly turning into battlefield. Lucrecia and Marta were arguing about everything and Marta insisted she spends more time with Guzman. Lucrecia couldn't explain to her mother that she is not the problem, but him. She didn't believe Lucrecia so she decided to just go to Guzman's house for a surprise visit. Guzman told his parents that he will be at Lucrecia's house and when they got there his parents were surprised by it. They called him and he said that he was at Lucrecia's and that they were going somewhere. Guzman's mother put the call on the speakerphone and they all listened to him lying about where he was. When the call ended, they asked her if she knew where Guzman is. She lied for him. She said she has no idea and that he never tells her where he goes and what she does. That got him in trouble with his parents when he came home. He lied he was with the boys and said he lied because his mother was pressuring him to spent time with Lu. Lucrecia never mentioned it to him. She simply didn't care. She couldn't wait for her date with Valerio at Carla's place and that was the only thing that mattered to her. Two of them had very limited time together and they took advantage of it best way they could. They could still have sex and since there was a bump, there were some adjustments there and testing some of the positions that were recommended. She was at that time when her sexual appetites were pretty crazy and Valerio teased her that she is worse than she ever was.

Lucrecia was about six months pregnant now. She was starting to feel a bit tired and baby's movements were sometimes crazy. That baby was definitely Valerio's, it was so alive in her belly that she had very few moments when nothing was happening in a day. Her mother got her out of PE but Lucrecia kept swimming at home. Marta got her a personal trainer and got her a woman to start teaching her breathing exercises and all that she needed to prepare for birth. Marta even got Lucrecia and Guzman classes of prenatal yoga. As it was expected, Guzman went to two of them and found excuses to ditch. That is when Valerio stepped in and went with almost every single class with her. He got very popular with the ladies and all of them kept saying how amazing brother he was. He was also the only person to keep Lucrecia in line and keeping her away from killing all of them on the bad days. He would show up at her room door with ice cream or olives or whatever she is craving on that day. He was there to support her, help her start preparing nursery for the baby and do everything a father should be doing. Marta watched them like hawk, but couldn't really say they were doing anything inappropriate. She even followed them to some of the yoga classes and watched from the corner to see if they do something couple would do.

Guzman's mother invited them to the birthday party and Lucrecia and Guzman got into huge argument. She locked herself in the study and wouldn't open the door. Her mom tried to get her to open, Guzman did, his mom did, her dad ordered she opens…But she didn't want to. Nadia told Valerio she got herself locked in and he went to the table with food and filled the plate with what she loves. He came to the door and got a very disapproving look from his dad.

''Hey, Queen of the South, open the door…''

''I am Mexican, not Colombian…you idiot!''

''You do know you have some Colombian blood and combined with Mexican and pregnancy hormones, you are pretty much the equivalent to nuclear weapon.''

''Shut up!''

''I have food…''

''And hot souse?''

''That too…''

Lock clicked and she pulled him in with the plate and locked the door again. He gave her the plate and took a seat on the chair.

''Are you ok?''

''No, I pissed off at Guzman.''

''Ok…''

''Lu, go and lie down…''

She went to the sofa and lifter her legs on the armrest. Valerio took a seat on the floor and put his hand on her belly. Both of them were sure there were cameras in this room, after what happened with the watch and Carla's dad, and they agreed without words that they will use it to their advantage to trash their parents and saying some harsh truths.

Guzman's and their dad went to the bedroom where they could watch and listen what was happening. Soon their wives joined with Guzman. They saw Lucrecia on the sofa and Valerio's hand on the belly. Guzman's dad got the volume up and they were listening now.

''Hi baby Maya, I am your uncle Valerio… I am your future favorite person…just so you know…so there is no confusion when you are born…You and I… We are dream team… ''

Lucrecia's smile was huge.

''You don't know this, but we already have so much in common… We are both fabulous, our dads are dickheads and your mom adores us… She just says I am annoying and that you are pain in the ass, but let me tell you she adores us… It's hard not to… We are absolutely fabulous and amazing…''

Baby loved the sound of his voice. Whenever he spoke to the bump, she was moving like crazy. He put his hand on the belly and his smile was huge.

''You are restless little one… I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms. I hope you are as amazing as your mama is… She is one of the few people in this world that I love… And as I said, your dad is a dick… But it doesn't matter… I will be there to love you so much and give you all the love he is not capable to… I know how it feels to live without a love of a father…and a mother… But unlike me and your mom, you are a lucky one. You have mom that loves you so much and would give you the world… And so will I… As long as you have your mom and uncle Valerio you will not be as fucked up and broken as we are… I promise you that.''

''And just so you know, you are this restless because there is fiery blood flowing through you…You are little Latin queen… Your mom is lake of fire with her Mexican and Colombian mix. Your grandmother Marta was Miss Colombia and Miss World in her time… You may get her and your mom's beauty… Your grandfather is Mexican…but the worst kind of Mexican… He is not worthy of mention…But what you must know is that he loves money, power and loves to get beauty queens pregnant… That is how your mom and I were born… One beauty queen from Chile and other from Columbia…At least he is keeping it Latin when it comes to baby mamas. When it comes to just screwing them, he is not that picky… He loves local ones for that… But since you are just a baby, I will not get into your grandfather's cheating habits… Your other grandfather is a fun character too… He does coke with his friends…and with your grandfather Pedro, he does a young girl or two when they go golfing.''

Lucrecia rolled her eyes at what he was saying.

''Don't worry mama… Young Maya should know stuff about her family so she doesn't have surprises like we did as kids… We caught dad fucking maids so many times that I lost count…and Marta forgave it all and earned a diamond or two… So, now you know what you are to do when you become lady if society… Watch your husband screw around and collect diamonds and your own pride…from the floor. But I hope things would be different for you. I wish for you never to be forced to see your dad fuck members of service or watch your mom pop pills like candy because she can't stand the humiliation.''

Lucrecia made sad face.

''I have no idea why mom puts up with it… She should dump his sorry ass…''

''She loves the money and position. All the ladies of society sold their soul to the money… They put up with a lot of shit…''

''But Maya will not… I will make sure that my child lives happy life with someone she loves. I don't care who they are or if they have money… I just what her loved and happy.''

Valerio nodded and put his hand on the belly again.

'' You will be loved and feel accepted, special and wanted… I will never let you feel like my dad made me feel. I promise you that… For as long as I live, you will have support, you will have love and shoulder to cry on… Your mom says I have boney shoulders, but it doesn't matter… They will be good support for you my princess… I promise…''

Lucrecia was crying now… She got up and put her hands on his cheeks.

''Oh, Valerio… You are not fucked up or broken… You are the best person ever and I am so lucky to have you in my life. Our father gave you nothing but pain and despise… But he has given me something amazing and he has no idea… He gave me you… He gave me someone who will always have my back… With you I don't feel alone and lonely…And this baby is lucky to have you. It might have an idiot for a father, but the uncle is the best…''

She hugged him and they held each other. They knew they were being watched and they had to keep things ''clean'' and never give a reason to anyone to doubt Guzman's paternity… That is why she called him brother or he said he is the uncle of the baby. They had to be careful and cover their tracks. She broke the hug and wiped her eyes.

''Give me my food now… This young lady is hungry.''

''Your wish is my command.''

He gave her the plate and took a seat on the floor across from her. When she was done he took the plate and put it on the table.

''So, are we coming back to the land of the people partying?''

''Sure, why not…''

''Let's go Lu…''

He took her plate and they left the room. They joined the bunch of drunk, high and dancing people and their parents stayed in the room surprised by the words they heard from Valerio's and Lucrecia's lips.


End file.
